


With Teeth

by whiskeydays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Edgeplay, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loving Dean, M/M, Needy Sam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitute Sam, Size Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Dean, Twink Sam, Underage Sam, Underage Sex, thumb sucking kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeydays/pseuds/whiskeydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a high-ranking demon in the Order of Azazel but due to a dead torture victim he is shunned and has to work as a ‘glorified babysitter’ for a young boy the Generals tell him is ‘valuable to the cause’. Dean is baffled. He can’t think of a reason a 15-year-old male hooker could be valuable to them. But Dean accepts the work nevertheless because he doesn’t want to lose the advantages living with the Order gives him. But what happens when the boy, Sam, turns out to be an insufferable brat whose throat Dean can’t wait to slit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood and Gore Equals One Scared Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I love gore, demon Dean and twink/hooker Sam so I tried my best to combine all those elements in one fic. I always aim for the really gory stuff but it always comes out too soft and gentle for my taste but I promise I'll try my best with this one. The title and the lyrics in the beginning are from Nine Inch Nails' song 'With Teeth' but I changed the female pronouns to male pronouns to match the story. Hope you like it and let me know what you think :) and I have some sort of a fixation on vampires (like Anne Rice and Bram Stoker type of vampires) and it kinda shows with the whole blood drinking thing so bear with me on this one :D
> 
> (As much as I try I'm still not a native English speaker and this is not beta-read so I apologize for the mistakes in advance and I own nothing but the story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Pinterest board for this story if you're interested :)
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://fi.pinterest.com/miakaass/with-teeth/
> 
> hope it works without login in :/

“He comes along  
He gets inside  
He makes you better than anything you've tried  
It's in his kiss  
The blackest sea  
And it runs deeper than you  
Dare to dream it could be

With teeth 

Wave goodbye  
To what you were  
The rules have changed  
The lines begin to blur  
He makes you hard  
It comes on strong  
You finally found  
The place where you belong”  
(Nine Inch Nails- With Teeth)

 

Blood spattered on the floor. The only sounds in the room were hard panting and the dribbling of blood. ‘It looks almost like a heart’, Dean thought to himself, staring at the puddle of blood at his feet. He was kneeling, hanging his head and staring at the floor, trying to calm his breathing even though his ears were ringing from the beating and he could feel his right eye was swollen shut.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. Now what am I supposed to do with you? I won’t deny, you are most certainly one of my most… advanced workers. Very defined work you do, I must admit I’m a fan. But see, Dean, the problem is that dead people are a bit hard to chat with.” Another smack to the face with a knuckle brass covered fist got Dean toppling over, almost falling face first to the floor. The next blow was to his ribs. He heard a cracking sound, could feel at least one of his ribs breaking. He spat out more blood, as respectfully as possible though. Dean might have been a stubborn son of a bitch but he was not stupid nor suicidal. He knew better than to piss off Alistair even more than he already had.

The thing was, Dean didn’t know why he had gone too far. The guy Dean had been interrogating (if you wanted to call it that) was one though son of a bitch who just wouldn’t give out the information Dean needed. So Dean had gotten frustrated. Lost focus. Snapped. At the end of the day, the guy was dead and Dean was paying the price for his mishap. 

“See, Dean, the problem with you is that you have no faith. You don’t like to serve anyone. Sure you like all the perks of living with the Order but at the end of the day, I’m not guaranteed you’re as loyal as I would like you to be. But getting rid of you… Well I’m not gonna lie, Azazel wanted that. But I see so much potential! My star student! No one has mastered the torture with a push dagger quite like you”, Alistair said, playing with his butterfly knife to emphasize his words.

“Thank you, sir”, Dean muttered through gritted teeth. He was barely keeping it together, he could feel his vision go black on the edges. Dean fought to keep himself conscious, he knew he would be in much more trouble if he were to pass out. Alistair hated nothing more than the people he was torturing to black out during his sessions. That also applied to his lackeys. Of which Dean was one nowadays, even though he hated to admit it. Serving someone was not in his nature. He was born to the open road with all the freedom in the world. Sometimes he graved for it so much he had debated himself if living with the Order was really what he wanted. But Alistair was right. The perks were too good.

“Get your act together, boy. I’m not gonna get rid of you, not yet. But that doesn’t mean I’m just going to let this fly, not by a long shot. I discussed the issue of your punishment with Azazel and he came up with an excellent idea. Azazel has something for you to keep an eye on, you’ll see it tomorrow. But listen very carefully, Dean. If you slip up with this, even just a little bit, you and I will have a date in the dungeon. And this time it will not end up with you walking away”, Alistair said, voice as calm as if he was talking about the weather. But Dean had known Alistair for a while now, been his student. He knew his old teacher in and out. He could sense the menace in Alistair’s voice. So no matter how much Dean was hurting and how badly he wanted to throw up and collapse blacked out on the floor, he fought all those urges and got up to his feet. He bowed to Alistair.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I promise you, this won’t happen again.”

**********

Dean wasn’t sure how he had made it to his room after Alistair had dismissed him last night. When he woke up he had felt disoriented and out of place the first time in ages. After a moment he came to and realized he was laying in his own bed, in his own room, in the mansion owned by the Order of Azazel, of which he was part of. Dean rubbed his face and winced. The punishment he had gotten last night was all coming back to him. He was hoping the part two Alistair had promised him wasn’t as harsh as the one Dean could still feel on his face and ribs. He sighed and got up. The worst thing he could do was to be late when Alistair wanted to meet him for the second part.

Dean went to his bathroom. The mansion of the Order was a huge building, almost like a castle and every member had their own room with an attached bathroom. Dean opened the tap and splashed some cold water onto his face. Then he just stared at himself from the mirror. His face looked horrible. His right eye was still puffy and swollen and his face resembled a coloring book, all shades of purple, blue and yellow with just a little dash of blood. Even though Dean knew he would look normal again by the end of the day, one of the perks of being a demon, it did nothing to lift his mood. Dean dried his face with a towel and sighed. He was not looking forward to this day.

Dean knew there was no point in stalling and decided to get his punishment over with. So fifteen minutes after waking up he was knocking on the door of Alistair’s office. If you could call it an office. Limbo or purgatory would have been more accurate on Dean’s opinion. But since nobody asked for his opinion, there he was, knocking on the door and pulling himself together to face whatever may come. 

As Alistair’s voice answered his knocking with a ‘come on in, Dean’. Dean opened the door and entered, not wanting to know how the hell Alistair had known it was him. Dean closed the door behind himself but the sight the room offered him stopped him dead in his tracks. Alistair was leaning against his table, hands crossed and with a somewhat content smile on his face. There were two other demons, way lower ranking than Dean, mere lackeys who did all the dirty jobs the Order needed to get done but no one wanted to bother doing. The other one was standing in front of the window, his back to the door so Dean couldn’t see him properly, but he seemed to be holding his face. The other demon was standing it the middle of the room, looking very pleased with himself.

Then there was the boy. Clearly human, maybe fifteen or sixteen but not older than seventeen, on his knees on the floor in front of the other demon. A scrawny-looking thing, mixture of messy brown hair and long limbs. Pathetic looking little thing really, except for the eyes. The eyes caught Dean’s attention. They were a mix of hazel and green but the soft color made a stark contrast with the fierceness in the boy’s gaze. The way he looked at Dean, eyes shining sharp from under that mop of hair, staring at Dean, eyeing him up and down.

“Pretty one, isn’t he? Dean, meet Sam, Sam, Dean. Congratulations Dean, you’re looking at the other part of your punishment”, Alistair said, rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain. Dean snapped out of his trance the boy’s gaze had caused. “Excuse me, sir?” he asked warily. He didn’t want to seem like he was protesting. But he needed a confirmation. What was he supposed to do with the boy, torture him? Didn’t seem like a much of a punishment to Dean. The boy looked weak. Dean had finessed his torture techniques to the point it was almost art. He would be able to break the boy within half an hour, hour tops. Dean just didn’t understand how him torturing such a scrawny little creature was any type of a punishment. Seemed more like a basic afternoon to Dean.

“Your punishment is to take really good care of our guest here. Bathe him, feed him, fuck him, do what you gotta do as long as the boy stays inside these walls and unharmed. If something happens to him, you can kiss goodbye to that sharp looking body of yours. And Azazel will personally make sure you will get the coziest place in hell he can find”, Alistair said, smiling that content smile that seemed to make humans and demons and all other creatures nervous. It had never worked on Dean though, which seemed to annoy Alistair sometimes. Dean took another look at the boy, Sam. His hands were tied behind his back with handcuffs and his mouth was gagged with a ball gag Dean was sure was from a sex shop. The boy’s face looked like it had taken a beating and his chin and neck were covered with saliva because of the gag in his mouth. 

“So you want me to, what, babysit him? Sir”, Dean asked, still baffled but remembering his manners nevertheless. Alistair’s smile widened in a way that made even Dean feel uneasy. “Exactly. You are not to let the boy out of your sight. We had a hard time finding him to begin with and it would be a shame to lose such a pretty boy again”, Alistair said, looking at the demon that was still facing the window. “Isn’t that right, Kyle?” Alistair asked from the demon, who turned around so Dean could see his face. There was a nasty-looking bite mark on Kyle’s cheek. Dean grinned at the sight. The demon called Kyle frowned. “You think this is funny, huh? Well the brat is officially your problem now so good luck with that”, he said, smiling menacingly at Dean. 

Dean felt something coil at the bottom of his stomach. A bad feeling. Dean trusted his instincts. The way Kyle was smiling meant trouble. Most likely to Dean since this was his punishment. “Well what are you waiting for Dean? Take your baby and show him around, give him a popsicle or something else to suck. See Dean, even though I know you deserve to be punished, I’m also a merciful teacher. Like I said before, you’re one of my star students and even though the task I’m giving you is considered a punishment, I don’t see any reasons why you couldn’t have some fun while you’re at it. The boy’s a hooker, sells his body to older men for money. I bet he can teach you a trick or two. Just don’t break him beyond repair. When Azazel needs him, I expect you to hand him over with all the crucial parts intact. And no, Dean, you may not ask what the boy is for. All you need to know now is that he’s important to Azazel and you need to guard him like a dog. Got it, Dean?” Alistair asked, staring Dean intently over his entwined fingers.

Dean nodded, almost bowed. “Yes, sir. Of course, sir”, he said. Then he stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the hand, pulling him up roughly. “Come on then, boy. We don’t have all day”, Dean said, forcing the boy up on his feet. He could see the boy scream through the gag, probably cursing profanities at Dean, refusing to get up and going limp, struggling as Dean tried to get him up, kicking Dean on the leg. Dean’s anger sparked. “Feisty one, aren’t you? Just the way I like them”, Dean muttered as he grabbed the boy’s midsection and forced him up before throwing him over his shoulder. The boy kicked and resisted with all he got but Dean was bigger and stronger and a trained demon. Dean turned to Alistair who nodded but paid no further attention to Dean, turning to talk to his lackeys. So Dean walked out the door, carrying the kicking and fighting boy with him.

**********

When Dean got into his room, he locked the door behind himself and threw the boy on his bed. The boy tried to get up the moment he hit the bed, squirming and struggling to get to his feet. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. He was starting to see why this was in fact a punishment. He took the boy by the long, brown mop of hair and pushed him back on the bed. Dean could hear the screaming even through the ball gag in the boy’s mouth. Dean sat on top of the boy, keeping him in place with the tight grip he had on the boy’s long hair.

“Stop squirming. I’ll take the gag out if you promise me you’ll shut the fuck up. You are not getting out of here so you better just accept your faith and act like a good little boy, okay? I don’t have to make this nice for you but since I’m offering I suggest you’ll take it”, Dean said, pulling the boy’s hair so he had to look at Dean. The boy looked defiant but stopped squirming nevertheless and nodded. Dean reached his hands behind the boy’s head and opened the small buckle on the gag. The moment Dean removed the gag and freed the boy’s mouth a horrible, feral scream left the boy’s throat. 

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Dean growled, feeling his eyes go black from anger. The boy seemed unstirred by the change which meant the demons that had fetched him hadn’t been too discreet. Dean pressed his big, calloused hand on the boy’s mouth to stop him from screaming and the boy tried to bite him. Unfiltered anger flared inside Dean and he growled like a wolf as he gripped the boy’s hair and pulled so hard he was sure the boy’s scalp would rip. But all the boy did was spit at him. Dean’s heart was hammering in his throat and all the anger from the past couple of days seemed to burst out of him. He drew his hand back and smacked the boy in the face with force. 

That shut the boy up and had him coughing blood and gasping for air at the same time. Then the boy just laid under Dean, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. Dean saw a lone tear escape behind the boy’s closed eyelids and roll down his battered, bruise and blood covered cheek. Only now Dean had time to inspect the boy. Delicate features, an unruly mess of shoulder-length brown hair and a strong jawline. Swollen, soft pink colored lips that were now chapped and bloody. There was blood coming from the boy’s nose but he didn’t seem to care. Dean followed the red liquid as it trailed over the boy’s face and down his cheek, mixing with his tears.

Dean dragged his finger over the soft skin of the boy’s cheek, covering it with blood before bringing it to his lips and sucking it into his mouth. Dean had learned that sometimes blood told things about people that he wouldn’t otherwise be able to find out. Dean sucked on his finger, enjoying the soft and salty taste of the boy’s blood. It danced on his tongue, making him dizzy and content and there was a nice sting to it, like a little aftertaste. Dean noticed he liked it.

He opened his eyes and looked at the boy who had stopped crying and was now eyeing Dean warily. “I can suck your cock. I’m really good at it. Or you can fuck me as hard as you want, raw of course. I might be small but I take cock like a pro”, the boy said, a small pleading tone in his voice that made Dean smile. Humans. So predictable. First there was the kicking and the fighting and then there was the pleading and bargaining. “Is that the type of thing you kids are proud of these days?” Dean asked and got off the boy. He pulled on the boy’s hand and flipped him over, pushing him face first into the mattress.

The boy let out a surprised whimper, clearly thinking that Dean had decided to take his offer. Instead Dean pulled a small pick out of his pocket and opened the handcuffs, putting them into his pocket, thinking they might come handy later on. Then he got up and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, examining the boy. Noticing that Dean had gotten up and that his hands were free again, the boy turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his reddened wrists. He eyed Dean up and down but less intimidated and more interested now. Then the boy got up from the bed and walked to Dean, staring him in the eyes before dropping to his knees and starting to fumble with Dean’s belt buckle.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked even though it was pretty clear. The boy looked up at him. “I suck you off and you let me go, right?” the boy said, now working on Dean’s zipper. Dean shrugged and grinned. “Sure”, he answered. The boy had now opened Dean’s jeans and slid the jeans and Dean’s underwear down with one swift movement. Dean closed his eyes and tilted his head back. It had been a long time since he had gotten a decent blowjob. He was already hoping the boy was half as good he had bragged he was.

Then a wet tongue touched the slit of Dean’s cock and Dean could feel the boy’s hot breath, ghosting over his skin. Dean smiled to himself. This might not turn out to be a punishment after all. He could feel himself getting hard, thinking all the nasty things he could do to the boy. A pair of soft lips took the tip of Dean’s now semi-hard cock between them and a small tongue twirled around experimentally. Dean let out a moan and could feel himself grow to his whole, impressive size. He knew he wasn’t just big, he was huge and there had been some people who had refused to fuck him after they had seen the size of his cock. Too bad for them though since Dean didn’t really oblige to the morals of mere mortals. He had fucked them anyway.

Dean had to admit the boy was good. The way he flattened his tongue as he sucked more of Dean into his mouth and used his hands to play with Dean’s balls, tugging on them in a way that made Dean’s cock pulse and spurt out precum. Dean put his hands behind the boy’s head and fucked into his mouth, checking for gag reflex. He found none. Good. Dean loved fucking into someone’s mouth and the boy clearly knew what he was doing, flattening his tongue and covering his teeth with his lips and relaxing his muscles so Dean could fuck his way down the boy’s throat. Dean looked down and saw his precum and the boy’s own spit dripping down the boy’s chin and neck, wetting the front of his shirt. Dean gripped the boy’s hair tighter and sped up, his thrusts forming a frantic rhythm. Dean could feel himself getting closer so he pulled out of the boy’s mouth.

“Jerk it, I wanna come on your face”, Dean said roughly. The boy did as he was told and started pumping on Dean’s cock with a steady rhythm, his fingers not long enough to reach all around Dean’s massive cock. Dean looked at the boy’s bloody and bruised face and then he felt the heat that was coiling in the pit of his stomach explode and with a low, feral sound, he shot his load all over the boy’s face, long strips of cum landing on the boy’s slightly open mouth and on his full, puffy lips where it mixed with the blood and spit. Dean felt like he just kept coming and coming, shooting pearly cum all over the boy’s beautiful face and hair.

When Dean finally came down from his orgasm, he caressed the boy’s cheek, gathering his own cum on his thumb and pushing the thumb past those plush lips and into the boy’s mouth. Dean smiled when he didn’t even need to tell the boy to suck on Dean’s finger, he did it all on his own, sucking on it like he had sucked on Dean’s cock, eager to please. “Good boy”, Dean whispered, watching as the boy swallowed more and more of Dean’s cum, not noticing how Dean slid his hand into his pocket and took the handcuffs out. With a movement too fast for human eye to register, Dean locked the other half of the handcuffs on the boy’s wrist and the other half to the bed post.

The boy opened his eyes in shock, realizing what Dean had done, anger coiling behind those pretty hazel eyes. “You fucking piece of shit! How about our deal?!” The boy yelled and spat some of Dean’s own cum at him. Dean laughed devilishly. “Sorry, pretty boy, I have a much more important deal with someone else. You’re staying. Now be a good boy and stay put. I’ll get you something to eat. Even proper whores can’t live on cum alone”, Dean smirked and walked out the door, winking at the boy who was screaming his lungs out, kicking and squirming and throwing at Dean all the things he could reach. Dean just laughed and locked the door behind himself. Humans were just so gullible. Got to love them.


	2. Bitemarks and Bloodstains

When Dean came back he was met with an unruly mess. The boy had thrown everything he could reach across the room and shattered one of Dean’s favorite whiskey bottles he had left lying around. “Now, now, that’s an expensive brand. Worth many blowjobs and ass fuckings, you little ungrateful shit”, Dean said, putting the food he was carrying on the floor in front of the boy who had apparently used all his pent up energy while Dean had been gone and was now hunched against the bed in a fetal position. 

Dean squatted in front of the boy, trying to make eye contact but the boy was hiding behind his hair. Dean saw tears on the boy’s face, mixed with the leftovers of the dried up cum the boy had apparently wiped on Dean’s bed covers. Dirty little fucker. Dean took the boy’s chin in an iron-tight grip and lifted the boy’s face so he had no options but to look at Dean. “Eat. I don’t want no dead hooker tainting my room, you already fucked it up enough as it is. Thanks a lot by the way. After you’ve eaten, you gonna go and take a nice little shower. I don’t know what hellhole you crawled out of but you reek”, Dean said, holding the boy’s face in place. 

“What if I don’t wanna eat? That’s gonna ruin your scheme, right? I heard what the creepy uncle said, you have to take care of me. I’m thin as it is. The nice thing about people is that we die quite easily. Especially if we don’t eat for, I don’t know, let’s say a week”, the boy said, trying to sound defiant but the tears from his eyes refused to stop flowing. Dean rolled his eyes. Annoying brat. Good for blowjobs but not much else.

“Oh sweetie, I don’t think that’s gonna be an issue. See if you refuse to eat on your own, I’m just gonna hook you up on an IV drip and keep you alive like they do with coma patients. Or force feed you like a fucking duck, whichever I’m in the mood for”, Dean said, smiling like a wolf that caught a rabbit. The boy’s last shreds of confidence faltered and when Dean pushed the tray with a huge pile of sandwiches on it in front of him, the boy wasted no time digging in. He stuffed his face with the food in a manner that told Dean he hadn’t probably eaten in days.

Dean took a better position and sat on the floor, observing the boy. “Slow down, you’re gonna get yourself sick. It’s not like we’re gonna run out of food anytime soon”, Dean said. He took a good look at the boy’s clothes; a ragged looking crop top that was covered with Dean’s semen, that he had probably used while whoring, and a pair of tight jeans. Dean grimaced. As soon as the boy took those off Dean would fucking burn them.

The boy took huge sips of the bottle of milk Dean had brought him and the milk dribbled down his chin and onto the wretched looking shirt. Dean reached his hand to wipe the boy’s chin but the boy winced like he had been electrocuted. “Don’t fucking touch me”, the boy hissed, those pretty hazel eyes all fire and brimstone. Dean grinned. “That’s not what you said before. What happened to ‘taking cock like a pro’?” Dean asked, his smile widening when the boy paled considerably. “That was when I thought we had a deal”, he whispered. He pushed the tray away from himself, clearly done with eating. The boy looked a bit unsure but when he locked eyes with Dean, the demon was pleased to see fire burning in the boy’s gaze.

“What are you? Some sort of a demon or devil right?” The boy finally asked. Dean smiled, a lazy half-smile he used when something greatly amused him. “A demon. Quite high-ranking actually”, Dean said, flashing his eyes black. The boy rolled his eyes. “Wow, I’m so impressed”, the boy replied, pulling his legs closer to his body. Dean huffed. He was getting anxious again. This brat-sitting thing sure as hell wasn’t for him. “Come on, you gonna go and take a shower now if you’re thinking about sharing the bed with me. Don’t wanna have my sheets covered with some old men’s cum or whatever it is you have on you”, Dean said, waiting for the boy to get up and follow his orders. People usually did as Dean told them. 

But the boy just eyed him angrily. “Yeah, old, desperate men like you, who have no way of getting a sweet little piece of ass like mine unless they pay for it or take it by force”, the boy hissed. Dean growled and took the boy’s thin throat between his thumb and index finger, pressing his fingers into the soft, yielding flesh. “You do understand that you are my prisoner, you stupid piece of trash whore?” Dean growled in return. He could feel the blood pumping under his hand and the Adam’s apple in the boy’s throat jumped as he swallowed hard under Dean’s pressure.

“Fuck you. You ain’t shit. You think you can break my spirit, rape me and bend me to your will? I would fucking love to see you try. I’ve lived on the streets my whole life. I’ve been raped more times that I can count, beat up, had my fucking finger cut off with gardening scissors, been basically tortured. Go ahead, gimme your best shot. See if I give a shit”, the boy hissed, his eyes spitting venom at Dean at every word. Dean looked at the boy silently. Stared at the steel in the little brat’s eyes. He knew the boy was telling the truth. There was something about the boy that made Dean want to bend him over and fuck him six ways to Sunday. But he decided to save that for later. Instead releasing his iron-tight grip from the boy’s throat, he bent his head forward and kissed the boy.

Like Dean had expected, the boy screamed and resisted with all he got and when Dean slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth, he bit it with force. Dean tasted his own blood in his mouth as he drew himself away and laughed at the boy. “I like you. You’re feisty”, he told the boy who spat Dean’s blood at him. Dean licked his own blood from his lips and observed the boy. 

The effect was almost immediate. The boy’s pupils widened and he became a little dizzy. “What.. what the fuck is this? Did you poison me or something? I feel weird”, the boy stuttered, looking a bit out of it. Dean smirked. “That’s demon blood, baby. The best stuff on Earth and beyond. Thought you might appreciate it since you have those nice little needle marks all over your arms”, Dean cooed, still smiling devilishly. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t last long, not with such a small amount. But I was thinking we might have a nice quid pro quo on our hands. I get what I want and in return I’ll make your life here a bit more… pleasurable”, Dean suggested, taking advantage of the boy’s dizziness and opening the handcuffs.

He swung the boy over his shoulder once more and carried him to the bathroom. There he sat the boy on the edge of the tub. The boy was now totally out of it. Dean rolled his eyes. Junkies. Always so receptive to demon blood. Dean took off the boy’s shirt and opened his jeans. The boy started to come to and began to squirm, trying to get Dean’s hands off of him, so Dean bent the boy’s hands behind his back and handcuffed him again. He wasn’t going to look at that filthy mess a second longer than he had to. He gripped the boy’s waist and pulled him up enough to be able to strip him of his jeans. The boy wasn’t wearing any underwear or socks which did not surprise Dean. 

Then Dean sat the resisting boy back on the edge of the tub and quickly removed his own clothes. The boy was much more alert now. “No! Don’t! Just let me go, you fucker!” the boy screamed and struggled as Dean gripped his waist again and with one swift movement he hoisted the boy under the shower with himself. With his other hand Dean opened the shower tap and the boy screamed like he had been stabbed when the warm water poured over them. “Oh come on, quit being such a fucking baby. I’m just gonna wash you, nothing more. You don’t have to fear for your small, not-so-virgin hole being stretched over my massive cock”, Dean muttered, which seemed to calm the boy down at least a bit.

Dean took the bottle of shower gel and lathered it all over his hands. The boy’s hands were handcuffed behind his back and Dean liked to keep it that way, so he unceremoniously rubbed the boy all over with the shower gel. Dean could feel the boy wince when he ran his hand over the boy’s cock and balls and all the way behind them, grazing that quivering hole Dean wanted to plunge into. Then he washed the boy’s long hair thoroughly before giving himself a quick wash. He rinsed the boy first, efficiently and quickly, spending most of his time on the mop of hair, trying not to think how much he wanted to bend the boy over and fuck him senseless. But that would just cause an ungodly mess and Dean didn’t fancy having blood all over his tub and freshly washed skin.

So instead of taking the boy then and there, he rinsed himself and closed the shower tap and lifted the boy from the tub, following suit. He opened the handcuffs with the pick he dug from his jeans’ pocket and released the boy. The boy just stood there, shaking like a leaf, wrapping his hands protectively around himself. Dean threw him a towel from the pile and the boy caught it clumsily. Then Dean gathered all of the boy’s clothes from the floor and threw them into the trash bin.

“Hey!” the boy tried protesting but it was weak and lacked meaning. “Oh come on, you don’t wanna wear those filthy rags. I’ll find you something clean to wear, don’t worry, you don’t have to walk around naked”, Dean smirked and winked at the boy who was giving him an impressively bitchy face. Dean dried himself quickly and went back to his room. He dressed himself only to his boxers and an old Metallica T-shirt. Then he grabbed some clothes for the boy, whatever he knew was tight for him. They would still be too big for the boy. 

Then Dean went back to the bathroom where the boy was still sitting at the edge of the tub, wrapped inside the huge towel which made him look like he was about ten years old. Huge hazel eyes looked sad and lost. Dean put the clothes on top of the small shelf he had next to the sink. “Okay, so this is how it is. There is no point trying to escape. There are bars on the windows and I’m gonna lock the door with a fingerprint identification lock. There are also no phones so don’t bother looking. Demon’s don’t actually sleep, at least not the way humans do, so try anything and I’ll hear it and you’re gonna suffer. Your choice. You can do what you want, watch TV, read, do whatever, just don’t bother me. If you’re hungry, just tell me and I’ll fetch you something”, Dean said and waited for a response, but when it didn’t come, he exited the bathroom and laid on his bed and turned on the TV.

***********

Sometime later the boy finally came out of the bathroom. He had apparently gone through the cabinets since his hair looked like it had been combed. He was wearing the white T-shirt and boxers Dean had left for him. Dean glanced at him but turned his gaze quickly back to the TV. The kid looked like a lost puppy, unsure what to do and where to go. But Dean thought that if he was old enough to suck cock, he was old enough to figure out what to do without Dean holding his hand at every turn.

After a moment of wondering the boy walked to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to Dean, although he clearly tried to stay as far away from Dean as possible. A while later Dean heard a slurping sound that caught his attention. But when he looked at the boy he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me? What are you, like three?” Dean asked, annoyed with the boy that was now sucking the thumb on his right hand. Dean also noticed that hand was missing its pinky. Apparently the brat hadn’t been kidding about the whole ‘cutting his finger off with gardening scissors’-thing.

The boy didn’t react to Dean’s words, just pulled the covers tightly to his chest and kept on sucking his thumb. Dean rolled his eyes. ‘Awesome, I’m stuck with a teenage hooker with a thumb-sucking fetish’, he thought to himself. He didn’t say anything though, allowing the boy to keep on sucking his thumb. After a while the boy turned his back to Dean and drew the covers all the way to his ears. Dean could still hear the slurping sounds coming from the thumb-sucking and the silent sobs of the crying boy. Dean turned the TV up. That was really not the type of a soundtrack he needed in his life.


	3. Could Be the End of the World, I Would Still Lay Here on My Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University kicked off again so I have less free time on my hands. That's why this chapter seemed to take forever to write :( hope you enjoy it nevertheless! The title is from a song I was listening to before while writing but I can't remember what band or song it was :'D again I apologize for the probable mistakes, not beta-read!

The next morning when Dean woke up he was first confused about the lump that was next to him under the covers. Then all the memories from the night before flooded in and Dean realized the ‘lump’ was the little brat who had pressed against Dean during the night. Dean lifted his head to look at the boy whose other hand was wrapped around Dean’s midsection and the other one was close to his own face, the thumb still deep in the boy’s mouth. The arrogant brat was still fast asleep but when he pressed tighter against Dean, Dean smiled wickedly. Some parts of the boy were most certainly awake. 

Dean decided to have some fun with the boy and pressed his legs tighter between the boy’s thighs. The boy let out a sleepy moan and gyrated his hips, rubbing his hard on against Dean’s leg. Dean could see the boy’s mouth starting to suck on his thumb again, moaning softly around it. Dean could feel himself getting hard. He still remembered how that mouth felt sucking and moaning around his cock. Dean allowed the boy to rub himself against the demon’s leg for a while, before deciding to lend a hand. He sneaked his hand under the covers and cupped the boy’s hard on through his boxers and started rubbing. 

The boy fucked against his hand with a steady rhythm and his moans deepened. Dean studied his expression but the boy was still fast asleep. Dean could feel the boy’s boxers getting soaked in precum that seemed to leak out of his rock hard cock in a steady stream. Suddenly the boy opened his eyes, they were half-lid but he was clearly awake. His mouth stopped sucking on his thumb and he just stared at Dean in awe, his mouth agape. Dean used every ounce of self-control not to jump the boy.

“You wanna cum?” Dean asked, his voice rough and hoarse from sleep. The boy just nodded slightly, still looking at Dean with those wide doe-eyes. Dean slipped his hand inside the boy’s boxers and a sweet moan escaped the boy’s lips when Dean’s hand made skin contact with the boy’s leaking cock. Dean wrapped his hand around the boy’s hard on and started jerking it with long, languid motions. The boy closed his eyes, moaning deeply. “No, no, don’t close your eyes. Does this feel good?” Dean asked roughly, unintentionally leaning closer to the boy, letting his breath ghost over the boy’s skin, feeling his palm getting wet with precum.

“Yes”, the boy whispered, his voice ragged but he kept his eyes open like Dean had told him. Dean sped up the movement of his hand. The boy was panting and arching his back and Dean knew it wouldn’t take long before the boy would cum all over his hand. “Your eyes are black”, the boy whispered between his moans. Dean knew that already though, it always happened when he was aroused. Then a low, soft moan escaped the boy’s lips as he arched his back and gripped Dean’s shoulder with his hand and Dean could feel the boy shooting his load all over Dean’s hand and inside the boxers. 

Dean bit his lower lip as he stared at the small boy in his arms, moaning wantonly, coming undone in his hands, gripping Dean’s shoulder so tight Dean could feel nails digging into his flesh. Even when the boy was coming down from his orgasm he was still breathing fast, leaning against Dean’s chest and shaking. Dean pulled his hand out of the boy’s boxers and looked at it. It was covered in pearly, sweet looking cum and Dean couldn’t help but suck his index finger into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned. The boy’s blood wasn’t the only thing about him that tasted sweet. His cum had the same exciting aftertaste. Dean licked the palm of his hand and his fingers. He could feel the boy staring at him. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the boy as he kept licking the boy’s cum off his own fingers.

The boy licked his lower lip and Dean smiled at him. “Wanna taste? Growing boy like you should get his protein. And you know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day”, Dean said, mesmerized by the look of awe and arousal on the boy’s face. The boy nodded and Dean ghosted his thumb over the boy’s lower lip, smearing it with cum. The boy’s pink tongue came out to lick it off and Dean pushed his thumb inside the boy’s mouth. The boy stared at Dean with hooded eyes as he sucked his own cum off of Dean’s thumb. Dean used his free hand to caress the boy’s long hair. “Good boy”, he whispered. 

The boy’s tongue sucked tightly on Dean’s thumb and Dean slid his other hand from the boy’s hair to inside his own boxers and started rubbing himself while the boy sucked on his finger. The boy’s eyes were more alert now as he looked at Dean’s motions, clearly fascinated. He kept on sucking Dean’s thumb even though it was already clean. Dean didn’t mind though, it worked as a nice reminder of what that mouth could do. Dean sped up his rhythm, he could feel himself getting closer and there was something he wanted. He pulled his thumb roughly out of the boy’s mouth and dug his hand into the boy’s hair, gripping it tightly, exposing a large strip of the boy’s neck. As Dean came he bit down on the boy’s neck, drawing blood. He heard the boy making some sort of a sound but he didn’t know nor did he care if it was from pain or pleasure.

Dean moaned as he felt his cock pulse in his own hand, spilling cum all over it, messing up Dean’s favorite Metallica shirt and almost hitting his face as he shot so hard. At the same time his mouth was filled with the most exciting blood he had ever tasted, holding the small, fragile boy tightly against himself. Finally, when Dean detached himself so he wouldn’t drink too much, he was sure he had stepped through the pearly gates of heaven. The boy’s blood was so sweet, ambrosia of the gods’. It made Dean all dizzy and content. He knew not all demons shared his fascination with human blood but it had always been his own little raison d'être. 

As Dean came to and started to be more aware of his surroundings again, he looked at the boy next to him who was laying on his side, eyes half-lidded but looking otherwise fine. Dean took off his own cum-smeared shirt and turned it over. Then he used the clean side of the shirt to wipe the blood off the boy’s neck. The boy just closed his eyes and hummed contently, tilting his head so Dean had better access to his battered neck. Which of course was no longer battered. Dean didn’t know what it was but there seemed to be some sort of healing element in his saliva. It made cuts and wounds heal instantly.

The boy pressed tightly against Dean, nestling against Dean’s bare chest. Dean tossed the filthy blood and cum covered shirt on the floor, reminding himself he needed to have someone clean up the room ASAP. He looked at the boy warily. Humans. All weak and clingy. The boy probably thought that just because Dean had been nice to him in bed that he would now be spared and everything would be all jim-fucking-dandy. But since Dean had no place to be, he decided to get some more shut eye. The boy was almost asleep again but suddenly he took Dean’s hand in his own and moved it so that Dean’s thumb was resting against his lips. Then he looked up at Dean, questioning eyes shining from under that mop of hair. Dean realized immediately that the kid was asking for a permission, so Dean pushed his thumb past those plush lips and the brat had the nerve to let out a content moan that went straight to Dean’s spent cock. ‘Kinky little fuck, enjoys sucking not only his own but other people’s thumbs too’, Dean thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, the only sound in the room the lewd sucking noises the boy was making around Dean’s thumb.

************

The next time Dean woke up it was already afternoon and the sun was shining brightly through the bars in the window. Dean grimaced. He had always hated the bars. They made him feel like a caged animal. He got up nevertheless, untangling himself from the covers and the boy’s arms. He stood up and got himself a clean pair of jeans and a shirt. He tossed the dirty boxers to the laundry bin and decided to go commando. He looked at the boy who was still sound asleep in his bed, white T-shirt and neck covered with dried up blood. Dean picked up the tray of dried of sandwiches and warm milk from the floor and decided to get the brat something to eat. A growing boy like him should keep his strength up. ‘Sucking my massive cock is hard work after all’, Dean thought to himself as he locked the door behind himself.

Dean went through the fridges in the basement level kitchen. Demons didn’t need to eat per se but many of them did it anyways because well, let’s face it, food just tastes really fucking good. They had maids who cooked for them and Dean asked one of them to prepare him two massive bacon burgers. His favorite. He also took two cases of beer from the fridge before heading back. He had a small fridge in his room but it could only contain a limited amount of beer at once. 

As he made his way back to his room with the food and the beer, he ran into Stefan. Lower-ranking demon who had always been somewhat annoying even though Dean couldn’t quite pinpoint why. Maybe it was those beady eyes or the rat-looking face that had always made Dean despise him. “Dean-o! Heard you got some punishment for what happened during your last interrogation. Babysitting some hooker kid for Alistair, huh? Bummer. You probably don’t mind if I come for a test drive some night? I mean after you’ve had the couple of dozen first tries”, Stefan said, winking greasily at Dean. Dean could barely detain the disgust from showing in his expression. “We’ll see. Gotta run”, he said and pushed past the greasy man. Demons. Some of them not much better than humans.

As Dean entered his room and locked the door behind himself, he expected to see the boy still asleep, but the bed was empty. Dean frowned. He put the tray down on top of the drawer and took one beer with him. He twisted the cap off with his teeth, spat it into the garbage bin and took a sip. One of the perks of living in the mansion; quality German beer. None of that American pisswater.

Dean pushed open the bathroom door which was ajar and walked in. The boy laying in the tub didn’t hear him come in. Dean raised an eyebrow and eyed the boy. The little brat had some balls. Apparently he had gone through Dean’s cabinet because he was holding a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and a lit cigarette in the other. The tub was filled with bath soap and the boy was clearly enjoying himself, laying in the tub his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

“Enjoying ourselves, now are we?” Dean asked and clearly startled the boy who almost dropped his tumbler. His eyes flew open at Dean’s words and there was a flicker of fear in them but it was gone as soon as it has appeared. Dean took the tumbler of whiskey from the boy’s hand and replaced it with the bottle of beer he was holding. “Little brats like you don’t deserve to drink my expensive whiskey”, Dean said and took a sip of the whiskey. He could see the boy’s hands shake. Withdrawals were a bitch.

“My name is Sam”, the brat said defiantly. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Brat, Sam. Sounds all the same to me”, Dean replied snarkily. The boy, Sam, took another drag of the cigarette but he had trouble placing it to his lips because of the tremors. Dean rolled his eyes and tore a little cut to his wrist. He placed the cut against the mouth of the beer bottle Sam was holding and let a small amount of blood to dribble in. The boy looked at him in awe. “Drink it up. You’re no use if you go full on withdrawal boy on me”, Dean said and looked at the kid who was now chugging the beer like it was his first night at a frat house and there was a girl he wanted to impress. When the bottle was empty Sam let it drop to the tub and leaned against the backrest, eyes half-lid and pupils blown wide, high as a kite. Dean rolled his eyes. Junkies. So fucking predictable.

“Don’t drown in my fucking tub, Sam”, Dean said and exited the bathroom.

**********

Dean was laying on his bed, watching some stupid horror movie when Sam finally came out of the bathroom, still a content smile on his face, wearing nothing but a black T-shirt he had clearly snatched from one of Dean’s drawers and a pair of clean underwear. There was a towel wrapped around his hair. “Hey, food!” Sam said excitedly as he spotted the tray Dean had put on the bed. Sam looked at the beer in Dean’s hand and apparently counted two plus two equals that there was beer in the fridge because that’s where the little nosy fuck went next and took out a beer without even asking.

Dean grimaced. “Hey you little greedy fuck, where are your manners? If you don’t remember anymore, you’re my prisoner, not some fucking houseguest I’m catering for”, Dean said and threw the only thing he could reach at the boy, which happened to be a pair of dirty underwear. Sam gave him a bitchy expression and just opened the beer before crawling under the covers and attacking the hamburger laid out on the tray. Dean rolled his eyes. The kid could really use some fucking manners. Dean might have to beat them into him later on.

When the boy was done he put the empty tray on the bedside table and crawled deeper under the covers, right next to Dean, snuggling up against Dean. Dean looked at the bold little brat and grimaced. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? This ain’t some fucking Pretty Woman and you sure as hell ain’t Julia Roberts so back off, Sammy”, Dean said, his voice silky smooth but sharp as a blade, cutting right through the cozy feeling Sam had tried to build. But the boy seemed rather unaffected and just shrugged.

“You know what, for me it just might be. I don’t know what is about to come but you kinda get used to that kinda mentality when you live on the streets. You never know if the next client is a psycho who’s gonna rape you and leave your mangled corpse on the side of the road. You take what you can get and give nothing back. A lot of times I’m not sure I even have a roof over my head at the end of the day. I never know when’s the next time I’m gonna eat. So yeah, this might not be ideal but my life has never been like that so I’m gonna take everything I can get and enjoy the ride while it lasts. At least here I have a warm bed to sleep in and food and shelter. And I must say you’re a huge improvement to the customers I usually deal with”, Sam said and cozied up against Dean again, taking sips of his beer and watching the movie.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with such an honest outburst so he said nothing. At least the kid was realistic about his situation. So Dean let him have his slice of heaven, at least for now, and instead if pushing him away he allowed Sam to nestle up against him.


	4. We Both Screw People For Money, Part One

“Old longings  
Nomadic leap  
Chafing at custom’s chain  
Again from its brumal sleep  
Wakens the ferine strain.”  
(Jack London; Call of the Wild, originally from ‘Atavism’ by John Myers O’Hara)

Even though Dean had not expected it, having Sam living his room didn’t feel so weird after all. A week went by and at the end of it Dean had gotten somewhat used to the brat. Sam had become much milder and he didn’t cause as much trouble for Dean as before. Dean suspected the brat to be happy as long as there was booze, pay per view and Dean’s blood available.

Dean on the other hand wasn’t as lucky. The brat-sitting didn’t excuse him from his normal duties since it was supposed to be a punishment. He still had his daily interrogation sessions in the dungeon, went out when he could and came back hoping that Sam had miraculously drowned in his tub. So far, no such luck even though on most nights when he came back to his room he found Sam laying in the tub with a cigarette and a tumbler of whiskey or a bottle of beer in hand. Dean grimaced and fought the urge to strangle the kid. He knew there would be severe consequences if he were to do something so reckless. So Dean swallowed his pride and swore to himself he would make Sam swallow something else later on.

The brat was insatiable. On most mornings Dean woke up with the boy’s hard on pressing against his leg as Sam grinded against Dean in his sleep. Usually Dean just watched Sam, observed him. Such a fragile little thing, rubbing himself against Dean like Dean was a stuffed animal and Sam was a bitch in heat. Somehow Dean found the boy’s sleep induced sex drive fascinating. Sam sure was a thing of beauty. Dean had destroyed many kids like him during his time as a demon, ripped them apart. He wanted to see how pretty they looked on the inside. How enticing their last breath was. Even mangled and torn apart they were a delight for Dean.

But Sam. There was something about Sam. The defiance and steel in the brat’s eyes and the insatiable way he always wanted to please and be pleased. Sam was beautiful in an untamed, very wild and feral way. Sam took everything he could, enjoyed it as long as it lasted and gave nothing back. Dean liked that about the kid, it reminded Dean of himself. A feeble-minded, weak version sure but there was still something inside Sam that was similar to Dean. A fire. Something that if set free, would burn the whole world down. And since destruction was a thing Dean had dedicated his life to, he found Sam’s appetite for it enticing.

But the night in question was not a good night for Dean. He had been torturing a certain rugaru for three days straight and all he had gotten out of the creature was jack with a side of squat. His patience was wearing thin. Not that he had much of it to begin with. The only thing keeping him together was the fact that he had a constant reminder in his room what would happen if he ended up killing the rugaru. 

After a particularly long torture session Dean came back to his room covered in god knows what. One look at the bed told him that Sam had gone to town with the chicken wings he had given the boy earlier and was now fast asleep. So Dean took his tape player from the shelf and a 50-year-old bottle of whisky from the liquor cabinet and went to the bathroom. He didn’t bother with a glass.

Once in the bathroom he stripped himself of the disgusting clothes and threw them in the trash. There was no point washing them, they were damaged beyond repair, covered in all sorts of bodily fluids. Dean turned the shower on and washed himself thoroughly until he was sure he had gotten rid of all the parts of the rugaru. He watched with disgust as a piece of tooth he had found from his hair washed down the drain.

When he felt clean enough, he stepped out of the shower and put the plug into the tub. Then he filled it with hot water and poured some bath salts into the mix. Dean started feeling homicidal when he saw the jar he kept the bath salts in was almost empty. That fucking brat. Drinking his whiskey and using all his stuff without permission. Dean threw the rest of the bath salts into the tub and turned the tape player on. The rugged voice of Brian Johnson filled the room. Dean had always liked ‘Back in Black’ but ever since he had become a demon he thought it fit him even better.

Dean took the bottle and climbed into the tub. He settled himself against the backrest and sighed. He could already feel all the stress leave his body. It felt like he was almost on his own again. No Order, no mansion, no annoying brats killing his vibe. Just him, AC/DC and a bottle of whiskey against the world. Just the way it was meant to be. Dean felt an unpleasant sting inside his heart at the thought. Sometimes the mansion felt a lot less like a home and a lot more like a prison. A cage. An animal like Dean should never be caged. Nature would always find its way and in Dean’s case that usually meant bad things for the people around him. Raising hell had always been Dean’s specialty.

Suddenly someone grabbed the whiskey bottle from Dean’s hand. Dean opened his eyes, the demonic essence of hellfire inside him flaring up immediately and his eyes turning black. Dean stared at the little, scrawny brat in front of himself who just grinned wickedly at Dean and took a long sip from the bottle. Sam was standing there, bare feet, wearing nothing but Dean’s favorite black AC/DC shirt, grinning cunningly at the demon in the tub, looking like heaven on earth. 

Dean let his gaze run up and down the boy’s young, soft body that was all long limbs and untamed hair and fire and brimstone. Dean was burning with hatred and anger but at the same time he swore he had never seen anything as beautiful as Sam. A feral being, wildfire burning down an entire forest. Staring at Sam was like staring down the barrel of a gun, it made Dean feel alive. Something he had almost forgotten during his time with the Order.

Dean was born for the open road. He needed nothing but his Impala, a gun and a bottle of whiskey. But lately he had discovered that he needed Sam. He needed to hold that fragile yet primitive life force in his hands and just admire it. He wanted to swim in it, dig in deep, sink his teeth and nails into it and tear it to shreds, see what was hidden inside. He wanted to see what made Sam tick.

“I suggest you give that back unless you fancy losing more fingers”, Dean said through gritted teeth and tried to grab the bottle from Sam without getting out of the tub. But the boy just stepped back so that he was out of Dean’s reach. That little bitch. “Give it back or I’ll skin you alive and use your skull as a chalice”, Dean growled. He sounded like a wolf even in his own ears and most people would’ve already pissed themselves just from the sound of it. But not Sam, no, that defiant little fuck just laughed at Dean and stripped himself of the T-shirt.

“Now, now, don’t make threats you can’t keep. Remember what the creepy uncle said? You can’t hurt me”, Sam said and stepped into the tub with Dean. Then the little spoiled fuck had the nerve to sit down between Dean’s legs and nuzzle up against the demon so the boy’s back was resting against Dean and Dean’s cock was trapped between himself and the boy. “I think his exact words were that I have to give you back with all the crucial parts intact. That leaves a lot for the imagination and don’t you forget, torture is something I do for a living. I have all sorts of ideas planned, just for you”, Dean growled and grabbed the bottle from Sam who didn’t resist, just rested his small frame against Dean and sighed.

“I’m shaking with fear, I really am”, Sam sighed again and rested his head against Dean’s bare chest. The saturated moisture in the room had gathered into Sam’s eyelashes and formed tiny droplets in them. Dean reached his hand and wiped them away, watching the boy flinch at the gentle touch. Sam turned to look at Dean and for a moment the expression on Sam’s face was much softer, less defiant and he looked more like a child than ever before. But that was a short-lived thing. The wicked grin found its way back to Sam’s angel face. “See? You’re already warming up to me”, Sam cooed and reached up to kiss Dean on the lips. 

Dean put the bottle he was holding on the bathroom floor and gripped Sam’s damp hair with his free hand. “Fuck you”, Dean whispered, his face just inches from Sam’s, staring at Sam’s challenging expression. “You wish”, Sam whispered against Dean’s lips, his voice barely audible. Dean grabbed Sam’s hair tighter and used his other hand to pull the boy closer to himself by the waist. Now Dean’s mouth was directly next to Sam’s ear and Dean had the whole fragile being in a tight grip.

“I’m gonna. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you will remember it for the rest of your pathetic life. Ever been fucked by a demon? See the thing is, we have stamina. Like a shitload of it. We can cum and just keep going and cum again and again and again. I will fuck you so hard you will forget your own name and I will fill that tight hole of yours so full you’ll be dripping my cum for weeks. And as my cum runs down your thighs you will remember who you belong to. I will make you scream and beg for my cock. I bet you’re a real cockslut, that’s why you suck your thumb, right? Want something to fill that pretty mouth of yours at all times? You took my cock quite well before, I was actually impressed, most people just choke on it but you handled it really well. You looked so pretty with your perfect, full lips stretched around my massive cock. I really need to fuck that angel face of yours again”, Dean whispered, his voice husky and filled with need. He wanted Sam. Wanted to feel the heat inside the boy. He was sure it would burn like hellfire and taste like ambrosia. He wanted to dip his fingers inside the boy and watch them burn raw.

Sam hadn’t said a word when Dean spoke but now he let out a lewd whimper that went straight to Dean’s rock hard cock that was pressed against the boy’s lower back. Dean could feel Sam’s erection rest hard and heavy against his hand that was wrapped around the boy’s waist. Dean pulled at Sam’s hair and kissed the exposed skin on the boy’s neck. Sam tasted so sweet. Fire and brimstone. Sam whimpered again and leaned totally relaxed against Dean. Stupid kid. Totally trusting on Dean. So obedient when it came to sex it made Dean crazy. Dean moved his hand away from Sam’s hair and took a firm grip of the boy’s throat instead.

Sam let out a deep moan when Dean’s hand pressed against the soft, wet skin on his throat and Dean’s lips kept on kissing the boy’s neck. Dean sucked roughly on Sam’s skin, leaving a dark, red mark on the ivory flesh and pulled the boy against himself hard. Dean rubbed his cock against the boy’s lower back and enjoyed the friction. Sam was so warm and so alive and so fucking beautiful.

Dean slipped his hand from the boy’s waist between Sam and himself but kept the boy still by his throat. Sam moaned lewdly when Dean’s free hand reached between the boy’s perfect, firm ass cheeks. Dean caressed the puckered hole between them, teasing it before plunging one finger in. Sam cried out loud like an animal in heat. Dean found himself panting. If he wasn’t inside the boy within the next few minutes he would die. Dean added another finger inside the boy and scissored his fingers to get Sam to loosen up. Then he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Sam, trying to hit that special spot inside the boy. The whole bathroom echoed from the sounds Sam was making; they were now more screams than moans. 

Dean added a third finger and thrust roughly in and out of the boy. “Fuck me, please, just fuck me. I want to feel your cock”, Sam panted and screamed again when Dean’s fingers brushed against his prostate. And for once in his life Dean did as he was told. He slipped his fingers out of Sam and lifted the boy to his lap like he weighted nothing. Then he lowered the boy down on his massive cock. Dean could see through the water how his cock sank inside Sam. Dean had to close his eyes and bite his lower lip to stop himself from coming right that moment. He didn’t want to make it look like the whole talk about demon stamina was just lip service.

Dean had to admire how well the boy took his whole length, all the way to the hilt. Sam just moaned and twisted on his lap. Dean wrapped his hands around the boy’s waist and ran them over the boy’s stomach. Dean wasn’t someone to be easily surprised or impressed but when he felt a lump in Sam’s stomach and realized it was his own cock, he let out a cry of absolute, unfiltered arousal. He pulled Sam back so the boy was again resting against Dean’s chest and started slowly pumping in and out of the boy. Sam was burning hot inside, Dean could already feel himself get close just from the tightness and warmth of the small body resting against himself. Dean took Sam’s hand in his own and slid it on the boy’s stomach. Sam gasped, moving his hand over the bump under his own skin.

“Feel that?” Dean asked, his voice so hoarse he didn’t recognize it. Sam turned his head so his hot breath vibrated against Dean’s cheek. “You’re so big, Dean. It feels so good. Can’t remember the last time someone fucked me with such a massive cock”, Sam whispered and let his lips gently ghost over Dean’s skin. Dean stared at the boy. Fire and brimstone on his lap, allowing Dean to fuck deep inside himself. Sam caressed the bump on his stomach every time Dean thrust in. Even the amber specks in the boy’s hazel eyes seemed to have transformed into little sparks, looking like they could burst into flames anytime now and burn the whole place down. The boy’s pupils were blown wide and they reminded Dean of his own demon eyes. 

Dean thrust harder and faster and Sam just screamed at the top of his lungs. Dean had once heard a wolf pack howl and he swore there was something similar in Sam’s voice when he screamed and moaned and cried on Dean’s lap. A force of nature. Something feral and wild. 

Dean could feel the boy’s body tighten around himself in a way that was almost unbearable as the boy shot his load into the tub. Dean couldn’t bear it anymore, with one more thrust he came deep inside Sam, filling the boy up. Dean slid out of the boy and caressed the spent hole with his fingers. He could feel his own cum dripping out of the boy, it was warm in the cooling water. Dean dipped one finger inside the boy. Sam was still loose. Dean drew his finger out of the boy and caressed his hole. It was puffy and worn and even on the outside Dean could feel how open it was from the fucking. He wanted nothing more than to plunge his tongue into it.

Sam turned to Dean, his whole expression a bit dazed. Sam smiled, a slow but devilish smile and gave Dean a small peck on the lips. “That was nice. Let’s do it again sometime”, Sam said against Dean’s lips. Then the boy stood up and got out of the tub and walked out the bathroom. Dean watched him go, admiring the trails of cum dripping down the boy’s thighs. Arrogant fucking brat. Dean might just have to torture him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but yay it's porn! Hope you enjoy it :)


	5. We Both Screw People For Money, Part Two

When Dean walked to the bedroom he found Sam laying naked on the messy bed, watching some scary movie again, not a care in the world. Dean let his gaze wander on the boy’s naked body. He was carrying the shirt he had grabbed from the bathroom floor and threw it at Sam. “You forgot this”, Dean stated when the shirt hit Sam’s face. The boy just hugged the shirt tightly against himself and rolled onto his side, staring at Dean. “Yeah I know, I just wanted you to bring it to me”, Sam murmured and smiled a self-satisfied smile. Dean rolled his eyes so hard he was sure he saw the insides of his head. “Sure. I’m heading to the kitchen. Need anything?” Dean asked. Sam was still looking unnaturally thin even though Dean had fed him all the good stuff during the past week. The boy could use some fattening up.

“Ask them if they have any more of those chicken wings”, Sam said, laying in a fetal position, still hugging Dean’s shirt against himself and batting his long, curvy eyelashes. Dean’s eyes lingered on the boy’s full lips and especially on the cupid’s bow. Sam’s upper lip was a bit upturned and the cupid’s bow was really prominent, making the boy look like he was always pouting.

“Sure”, Dean replied and walked out of the room, locking the door behind himself. 

Dean came back with a couple of hamburgers, a fresh case of beer and a plate full of chicken wings. Sam was still laying in the bed but he was now wearing the same AC/DC shirt as before. Dean noticed Sam still wasn’t wearing any pants though. Dean’s T-shirt was quite long for the boy, covering his ass and upper thighs. Sam’s eyes shined as Dean laid the plate of chicken wings on the bed and the boy dug right in. Dean put some of the beers into the fridge and took two of them with him. He twisted the caps off and laid on the bed next to Sam. He offered the other beer to Sam who took it with a smile and a thank you. Well that was some progress, at least the brat was being somewhat polite now. Maybe Dean should fuck him more often since it seemed to have such a positive effect on the boy.

Dean ate one of the burgers and sipped on his beer. He offered the other burger to Sam who had already finished the huge plate of chicken wings. Dean was amazed how much such a fragile, tiny thing could stuff inside himself. It didn’t take long for Sam to be finished with the burger as well. Then Sam pulled the covers over himself and nuzzled up against Dean. Dean didn’t even try to stop the boy. This had become somewhat of a regular thing.

Dean caressed the boy’s stomach beneath the covers. It was full and round. Sam closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, letting Dean rub his bulging stomach. “Are you still leaking?” Dean asked and Sam’s eyes flew open. He stared at Dean in awe and licked his lips. “Yeah”, Sam whispered.

Dean put his empty beer bottle on the nightstand and climbed on top Sam, hovering over the boy, staring at the seemingly innocent face, basking in Sam’s fire. Dean slid his hand under Sam’s shirt and caressed the boy’s full, prominent stomach bump. Then Dean lowered himself between the boy’s legs and bent Sam’s legs up, exposing his quivering hole that leaked cum every time the boy moved. Dean licked a long stripe over the still loose, puffy flesh and tasted the musky taste, mixed with his own cum that was still warm and leaking out of the loosened hole in a steady stream. 

“You should see yourself at the moment. I bet if angels fucked, they would look exactly like you. Fucking gorgeous”, Dean whispered, staring Sam in the eyes before diving back in, lapping at Sam’s spent whole, dipping his tongue inside to get all of his cum out. It tasted like him but it also tasted like Sam. Dean savored the taste that danced on his tongue and made his taste buds itch for more of Sam. When Dean was done cleaning Sam, he laid on the bed next to the boy and allowed Sam to wrap his long limbs around Dean and press his angel face against his chest. Dean wrapped his hands around Sam and pulled the boy closer. Sam was so small and fragile in his arms. Dean blew Sam’s hair away from his neck and kissed it. Sam moaned against his chest. Then Dean started sucking at the soft flesh, forming another love bite on the boy’s flawless skin. 

Dean’s sucking became harder and more demanding and finally he let his teeth pierce the soft flesh. ‘Maybe the boy really is an angel and this is angel blood I’m drinking’, Dean thought to himself when Sam’s blood burst into his mouth. It tasted just as good as before if not even better. Dean sucked on Sam’s neck, drawing out the blood and Sam let him. When Dean was done, he licked Sam’s neck until the wound had closed and the skin was clean. 

Then he chafed his own wrist with his teeth and pressed it against Sam’s full lips. Sam gripped his arm with his long, lean fingers and pressed Dean’s wrist tightly against his mouth, sucking out the blood Dean was offering him. Sam sucked and licked until Dean pulled his hand back. He wiped his wrist on his own shirt and took Sam’s chin between his thumb and index finger. Dean stared into Sam’s eyes that were now almost as black as his own.

“Angel boy”, Dean whispered and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam just smiled contently and kissed him back. Then the boy nuzzled himself tightly into Dean’s embrace, high as a kite.

*********

Sam dozed off for a while but when he woke up, he wanted Dean to watch a movie with him. Dean’s knee-jerk reaction was to tell the boy to fuck off and that Dean had way better plans for the evening. But something about Sam’s expression made Dean say yes. Sam’s hair was tousled and messy after sleep and his long eyelashes curved even more than usual and his lips very puffy and swollen from the kisses Dean had given him when the boy was asleep (which he would never admit to Sam though). Dean was starting to give in to the feeling that had been brewing at the bottom of his stomach. He was drawn to Sam. He could feel every inch of his usual, cocky self crumble down in the boy’s presence.

Dean ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Sam’s blood was doing something to him. Building a bridge, making a connection between them. Dean had fed from people for long periods of time but this had never happened before. He suspected it had something to do with the exhilarating taste Sam possessed. So Dean ended up watching yet another scary movie with Sam. That seemed to be the only genre Sam was interested in for some reason.

When Dean found himself caressing Sam’s hair and neck during the movie, he didn’t even care anymore. There was something about the angelic, defiant little brat that made Dean want to keep him, claim him, own him. So for a moment Dean allowed himself to indulge himself in Sam. He kissed the boy’s hair and caressed his back and neck and peppered Sam’s jawline with kisses. He drowned in Sam. Sam allowed Dean to touch himself, letting out an occasional content sigh but still paying attention to the movie.

Dean kissed Sam’s neck up and down, licking the love bite, kissing Sam’s jawline and nibbling at the boy’s earlobe. He felt like he was going crazy, just losing it altogether. Then Dean just rested his face against Sam’s neck, inhaling the boy’s scent to calm himself down. Sam rested his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. “Do you feel it too?” Sam whispered. Dean didn’t say anything, just nodded. He knew exactly what Sam meant. “I felt it the moment you gave me your blood. Something. A feeling. A connection. Something I’ve never felt before with anyone else”, Sam whispered and entwined his fingers with Dean’s.

“I know what you mean. I don’t know what it is but I know what you mean”, Dean whispered in return. He was quiet for a moment, pondering how to describe what he was feeling. “You make me go crazy. Your blood, your face, your body, your everything makes me feel like I’m not in control anymore. I feel like I’m fucking losing it, going insane. Something takes over me that I have no control over”, Dean finally whispered. Sam breathed against his hair and Dean slid his hand under Sam’s shirt, caressing the soft skin.

Dean lifted his gaze to look at Sam’s face. The boy looked lost for the first time. Dean took in every last bit of Sam’s beauty. Perfectly curved, full lips, strong jawline and prominent cheek bones. Long, curvy and dark eyelashes framing those almond-shaped doe eyes. And finally Sam’s eyes. Specks of shiny gold laying on a hazel bed with just a little bit of green if you looked closely enough. Dean could drown in them forever. He felt weird. Almost like human. Except he had never been this emotional when he had been human. Sam entwined Dean into his web, making him feel all sorts of shit he thought he had gotten rid of ages ago. And the weirdest thing was how easily Dean seemed to give into those feelings. To his need for Sam. Dean didn’t have an ounce of fight left in him, he had resisted for a week now and his determination was wearing thin. He was drowning in Sam, diving in head first into the fire and not giving a shit about what might happen. All he knew was that he wanted, no, needed Sam in every way possible.

“What is it? Is it just the blood? Does this happen to you with everyone?” Sam asked, looking still a bit lost. Dean cradled the boy in his arms and Sam pressed his face against Dean’s chest. “Definitely not. I have no idea what the fuck this is. All I know is that I’m drowning in you”, Dean whispered. He held the boy until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite short but the next one will be longer again, I just had to split the last chapter into two because it was so long :)


	6. Angels Choking On Their Halos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually quite happy with how this turned out :) hope you enjoy it as well and thank you for your patience!

The next weeks felt like some sort of a fucked up honeymoon for Dean. He was tired of holding back and pretending that he wasn’t drawn to Sam, so he went to the other extreme and indulged himself with the boy. They touched and fucked and laid in bed entwined in each other. Dean went out and brought Sam all sorts of stuff he knew would make the boy happy; movies, cassettes and books. The loving admiration in Sam’s eyes was everything Dean needed to see.

At the same time Dean was struggling with himself. He felt torn. All the feelings he was experiencing were new to him and he had problems coping with them. The mansion had never felt more like a cage to him as it did now. He took most of his frustration out on his interrogees, torturing them with most horrific ways imaginable. The irony was that he had never received as much praise from his work as he did now. At the end of the day Dean returned to his room, washed himself and took Sam into his arms. It was a harsh contrast; during the day Dean used his hands to mangle and rip apart and hurt in the most horrible ways and during the night his hands caressed Sam in the sweetest manner.

Dean didn’t know what love was supposed to feel like. He had never loved anyone, not even himself. But when he looked into Sam’s eyes as the boy was laying in his arms, he thought that if he were ever to feel love, it would probably feel like this. And most of all, he felt the need to protect Sam. Dean didn’t know how to handle that feeling, it was the most foreign of things to him. He was a card carrying member of the ‘mind your own fucking business’ club and had never taken care of anyone else but himself. But feeling Sam, so small and fragile in his arms made Dean feel like no matter what, he would protect the boy. It was a fucked up feeling and stood against everything Dean had ever believed in but he succumbed to it nevertheless.

About three weeks after Sam had become Dean’s responsibility, Dean returned to his room after a long and tedious day of torturing. He opened the door to find Sam sitting cross-legged on the bed. As soon as Sam saw Dean, he jumped off the bed and ran to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean lifted the boy up and Sam wrapped his long, foal legs around the demon. “I missed you”, Sam whispered against Dean’s neck. Dean rolled his eyes. “You humans are so weird. I was away for maybe six hours. There’s no possible way you could have missed me in that amount of time”, Dean said, holding Sam close to himself.

“Well I did”, Sam said defiantly. The boy had softened tremendously during the past weeks but the fire Dean was drawn to was still there. It just wasn’t pointed towards Dean as much as before. Dean walked to the bed and dropped Sam down on it. The boy laughed as he bounced off the mattress. Dean got on the bed and crawled on top of Sam on all fours. He stared Sam in the eyes and sneaked his hand behind the boy’s neck. Sam’s laughter died and he stared at Dean, licking his lips. The fire was alive in the boy’s eyes again, burning bright and warming up Dean’s insides.

Dean caressed the boy’s cheek with his thumb, his hand so massive it covered half of Sam’s face. Dean imagined how easy it would be to strangle the boy or snap his neck with one smooth movement. That’s what he would’ve done before but now he just ran his thumb over Sam’s full lips. Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, clearly enjoying it. Dean admired how trusting the boy was of him. He knew the kid was not naïve, he probably knew about the dark thoughts running through Dean’s mind but just chose to ignore them. Sam had grown up in darkness, it was nothing new to him. People had treated him like shit and the boy had seen the darkest side of humanity so when a demon showed affection to him, he didn’t question it. How could a demon be any worse than the people who had hurt him?

Dean leaned down to kiss Sam. Sam opened his mouth obediently and let Dean’s tongue into his mouth, meeting it with his own. Sam’s mouth was wet and warm and welcoming, his lips full and soft against Dean’s. Dean wrapped his other hand behind Sam’s back and drew the boy closer, sliding his hand under the boy’s shirt. Sam looked so fucking hot wearing his clothes. All of Dean’s shirts were too big for Sam and always showed a fair amount of the boy’s neck and clavicle. Dean loved how small the boy’s body was and how he was able to handle Sam anyway he wanted. When Dean lifted Sam to his arms, the boy was so light and fragile in his hands.

Sam curved his back and pushed himself closer to Dean, caressing Dean’s tongue with his own. The boy was so obedient and submissive and willing to everything Dean did to him. In the past Dean would have taken full advantage of that, but now he just wanted to reward the boy with caresses and blowjobs and kisses.

Dean parted his lips from Sam’s and watched the boy in awe. “Angel”, Dean whispered, admiring those kiss bruised lips that were slightly agape. “I need to get washed, I’m covered in all types of bodily fluids. And not the sexy types”, Dean said and got up from the bed. Sam pouted at him. “Oh come on, stop acting so needy. You’ve been like my conjoined twin for the past week or so”, Dean replied at Sam’s expression and rolled his eyes.

“So? You like it”, Sam said and smiled wickedly. “Sure. Choose a movie or something while I shower, okay?” Dean said and disappeared into the bathroom.

**********

When Dean came back, Sam was laying spread out on the bed, smoking a cigarette and staring at the ceiling. “You meditating or something?” Dean asked the boy who was staring intensely at the space above him. “Or something”, Sam answered. Dean sat on the edge of the bed and took the cigarette from Sam’s hand and took a drag out of it. “You know these things are killing you, right?” Dean asked and motioned at the cigarette in his hand. Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m a prisoner in a mansion filled with demons. Somehow lung cancer isn’t on my list of worries at the moment”, Sam sneered. Dean smiled at the brat. “Touché”, he said and put the cigarette out on the ashtray on the bedside table.

Dean was quiet for a moment. “Do you feel like a prisoner?” Dean finally asked. Sam bit his lower lip and looked like he was actually thinking about it. “I don’t know. Not really, I guess. You’ve made my stay here a lot more enjoyable than what my life on the streets was”, Sam said and his voice was surprisingly soft. “But I’m not stupid. I know this whole ordeal will probably end with me being dead”, Sam said. He didn’t sound sad though. It was more a matter of fact statement from him.

Dean sat on the bed next to Sam and patted his lap. “Come here”, Dean murmured. Sam climbed to sit on his lap and Dean wrapped his arms around the boy. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you”, Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, his voice darker and more menacing than he had meant it to be. Sam looked at him, studying Dean’s face. “Really?” Sam asked quietly, sounding almost shy. Dean could feel his eyes go black from the rage bubbling inside himself at the thought of someone hurting Sam.

“Really”, Dean replied. “You’re mine now”, Dean said, which sounded more threatening than endearing but Sam didn’t seem to mind. “You’ll take care of me?” Sam asked and his thumb went into his mouth. Dean’s gaze followed the movement. “Yes”, Dean simply replied. He caressed Sam’s cheek. “You wanna suck on something else, angel face?” Dean asked, staring at Sam’s mouth. Sam nodded eagerly. Dean loved the boy’s submissiveness.

Dean got up from the bed and took off his boxers. He was already semi-hard from Sam sitting on his lap. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and opened his mouth, looking up at Dean. Dean’s breath got stuck in his throat. Sam knew Dean liked to fuck the boy’s mouth so he willingly let Dean. 

Dean guided his cock past those soft, full lips into the enveloping heat of Sam’s mouth. Dean put his hands behind Sam’s head but didn’t fuck the boy’s mouth. He let Sam adjust first before he slowly pushed his cock fully into Sam’s mouth and all the way to the boy’s throat. Sam caressed the underside of Dean’s cock with his tongue and when Dean slid himself almost out, Sam kissed and licked the precum off from the tip of Dean’s cock.

“I’m not gonna last long, you’re too fucking beautiful. If angels sucked cock, even they wouldn’t look as pretty as you do”, Dean murmured, his voice husky and laced with lust and want. And something else. An emotion Dean had not felt before but he thought it might be love. Dean rocked his hips gently, pushing in and out of Sam’s mouth, getting closer every second. When Dean could feel the orgasm building inside himself, loosening the knot that had formed at the bottom of his stomach, Dean pulled his cock out of Sam’s mouth and jerked if fast couple of times before long ropes of pearly cum exploded all over Sam’s face.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he shot his load all over that angelic face. When the last drops of cum dribbled over Sam’s swollen lips, the boy licked them off with that pink, wet tongue of his. Dean panted hard and there was a sharp twisting feeling in his chest when he looked down at Sam, who was looking up at Dean and smiling, his face covered with Dean’s cum. Dean dropped to his knees in front of the boy.

“Fuck, baby. I made a real mess, didn’t I”, Dean whispered and kissed Sam’s cum-covered lips. Then he continued licking his cum off from Sam’s face until he had swallowed every last drop off it. “You’re so fucking hot”, Dean whispered against Sam’s lips and kissed the boy gently. Dean slid his hand under Sam’s shirt that was tented by the boy’s hard on. Dean rubbed the boy’s hip bones with his thumbs and lifted the shirt out of the way. 

Dean admired Sam’s cock that was massive for a boy his age and size. It curved beautifully against Sam’s belly and there was a bead of precum formed on the tip. Dean licked the precum off and felt a cacophony of sensations explode in his mouth and body. What a sweet taste. Dean took Sam fully into his mouth and caressed the hard shaft everywhere, taking it all the way down his throat. He needed to taste more of Sam. All of him.

Sam moaned wantonly and grabbed the bed sheets into his fists. Dean bobbed his head up and down with a languid motion, he wanted Sam’s pleasure to continue as long as possible. He could feel the boy spurt more precum down his throat. “Dean… Dean! I’m gonna come”, Sam gasped and his whole body tensed up. Dean slid his hands behind the boy’s back, pulling Sam as close as possible. A feral scream left the boy’s throat and Dean felt his mouth fill with cum. Dean swallowed it all, disappointed when the stream stopped as Sam’s cock twitched for the last time.

“Fuck, Dean”, Sam panted. Dean licked the last drop from the tip of Sam’s cock and kissed the still hard tip. Dean looked up at Sam. Even more beautiful than he had expected. Sam was lying on the bed, still gripping the sheets tightly in his hands and panting hard. The boy looked so wrecked and feral and beautiful, like a wild animal. Dean got up from his kneeling position and got on the bed with Sam. He drew Sam tightly against himself, wrapping both his hands around the boy and kissed Sam’s hair. Dean pulled the covers on them.

“So you wanna watch a movie again?” Dean asked and Sam nodded against his chest. Dean could feel the boy shivering in his embrace until he realized Sam was actually crying. Dean rubbed the boy’s back soothingly. “You okay?” Dean whispered. “Yeah, just, I don’t know… happy, I guess”, Sam sighed, his tears wetting the front of Dean’s shirt. Dean kissed the top of Sam’s head again. “Good. Me too”, he replied and caressed the back of the boy’s neck. That moment Dean promised himself that he would get the fuck out of the mansion and take Sam with him, no matter what it would take.


	7. Hell Is Empty And All The Demons Are Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, took me long enough but here it is. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SEXUAL VIOLENCE so please don't read if you're uncomfortable with it or if it might trigger you. Some little things I might have wanted to change maybe, just to make the overall flow of the story better but oh well. Oh and I'm editing all the previous chapters when I have time because of the multiple errors with the words arms/hands. I know that in English they mean different things but in my native language we only have one word which can mean pretty much any part of the arm, so I sometimes use the wrong word when I'm writing. But a lesson learned, maybe in the future I'll start remembering the difference without having to correct myself afterwards :) Usually I end up laughing at my own errors and the fact that I haven't noticed them even though I've read the whole thing through about a million times :) So as you can guess, all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments, they are well appreciated :)

After that evening Dean started thinking about things. A lot. He didn’t say anything to Sam though because he wanted to think things through in peace at first. Make a proper plan. Sam had asked Dean one night if he had any idea what Alistair and Azazel wanted out of Sam but Dean didn’t have any answers. He had thought about the same thing himself, over and over again, going through all the possibilities but he had come up with nothing. He had no idea what two powerful demons could want from a 15-year-old hooker.

One day, Dean was hurrying off to the basement to work on yet another interrogee, a demon this time actually, when he heard a voice he would have recognized anywhere. Azazel. Dean looked around hastily and concentrated all his senses to see if anyone was nearby, but when he heard nothing, he tiptoed behind the door that led to Alistair’s office and listened, focusing all of his demonically heightened hearing on the conversation on the other side of the door. 

“I understand that you want to keep all the possibilities open for Lucifer to choose from but let’s be realistic, Azazel. I truly do not think that out of all the possible vessels he would choose a scrawny, 15-year-old male hooker. I mean, have you seen Jake for example? He’s a majestic creature, truly worthy of being Lucifer’s vessel. And besides…” Alistair continued talking but Dean didn’t listen anymore, he was backing away from the door as fast as he could, his heart hammering so hard all he could hear was the blood rushing through his veins.

Dean had heard about Azazel’s chosen children, handpicked by Azazel himself who fed them demon blood when they were just babies. Destined to become Lucifer’s true vessel on Earth. Dean ran to the basement and leaned against a wall to even out his breathing. Sam. Sam was one of those children. That’s why his blood tasted different. He was fed demon blood when he was just a baby.

Dean rubbed his temples forcefully with his palms. His heart was still hammering and he was feeling panic rising inside himself. He would have to get Sam out of the mansion and as far away from Alistair and Azazel as possible. Dean was afraid they would move the boy someplace else. Or worse; if someone was able to open Lucifer’s cage and release the devil himself to walk on Earth, they would offer Sam to be his vessel. And Dean knew exactly what would happen to the boy if Lucifer chose a different vessel. 

“Dean-O! Whatcha doing here, aren’t you supposed to be torturing that poor bastard in the basement? Judging by the screams this could be the day he might finally crack”, a familiar voice spoke to Dean and Dean lifted his gaze just in time to see Stefan grinning at him. Dean fought hard to keep the disgust from shoving on his face.

“Yeah, I was just about to head down to the dungeons”, Dean muttered, trying to get rid of Stefan as fast as possible. Stefan didn’t seem to take the hint though and just kept smiling like the moron he was. “Been hearing a lot of screams and moans coming from your room lately as well. The kid must be good. Mind if I take him for a test drive later on tonight?” Stefan said and licked his lips. 

Unfiltered rage flared inside Dean and he straightened himself, staring at Stefan, feeling more homicidal than he had felt in ages. “Yes actually I do mind quite a bit. The kid is mine”, Dean growled. Stefan seemed to be taken aback by Dean’s strong reaction. “But Dean-O…” he tried but Dean grabbed the demon by the collar and slammed him forcefully against the nearest wall.

“Are you deaf or just really fucking stupid? Actually don’t answer that, I think we both know the answer. The kid is mine, so back off. No one else is allowed to touch him”, Dean growled and emphasized his words by slamming Stefan against the wall once more before letting go. Stefan’s eyes were now as black as Dean’s. “See that’s the problem with you, Dean-O. You were never a team player. Someone should really teach you the fine art of sharing”, Stefan said, his voice deceitfully calm. Dean rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the dungeons. “I’m a demon, what the fuck else did you expect?” he replied before disappearing behind the corner.

**********  
When Dean was done with his interrogee for the day, he couldn’t wait to get back to his room and hold Sam in his arms. He was thinking about all the ways he could talk to the boy about what he had heard earlier on. Sam was a tough cookie but it was not every day that you hear that Lucifer was planning on either wearing your ass to the prom or killing you. The options weren’t great. Dean’s plans of leaving the mansion had progressed in his mind while he worked and before he left the dungeon, he took a metal saw and a Kurdish knife with him. One to cut through the bars in his room’s window and the other to kill anyone who tried to stop him.

When Dean made it to the hallway where his room was, he heard a gut-twisting scream coming from the end of the hall. Sam. Dean spun into action faster than ever. Sam’s screams got louder the closer Dean got to his room. Dean slammed his hand on the fingerprint identification lock and rushed in through the door the second it opened. The sight the room had to offer shook him to his core. 

Sam was naked, pinned to the bed by one of the demons Stefan associated with and Stefan was raping him violently. Dean had never in his life felt the kind of pure, unfiltered rage that exploded inside him. At that moment, he felt like he was burning alive, fueled by the sheer power of his rage. Sam screamed like a wild animal and cried and begged the demons to stop from the top of his lungs and there was blood everywhere. Stefan’s cock made a disgusting smacking sound when he slammed it forcefully inside Sam and Dean saw Sam’s once creamy and smooth thighs were now covered in blood, bruises and cum. Stefan’s lackey was sitting on top of Sam and chocking him, trying to make the boy shut up. Apparently hitting Sam hadn’t managed to shut the boy up, judging from the bruises and cuts covering Sam’s face and neck.

Dean took all of that in within a nanosecond until the commands from his brains reached his muscles and with a growl fit for a grizzly bear he spun into action. Stefan didn’t even have time to realize what had hit him when Dean had already stabbed him in the back with the Kurdish knife several times. Then Dean jumped to the other side of the bed and grabbed the demon who was pinning Sam to the bed. Dean slammed him against the wall so hard the demon’s vessel’s head spun a total 180. Dean stabbed him before the demon had time to exit the vessel.

Then Dean just stood there and looked at the carnage around himself. For the first time it didn’t make him feel satisfied and a cry of terror snapped him back to reality. Sam. Sam was the only thing that mattered right now. Dean looked at the boy who was lying on the bed and he felt like throwing up, bile rising up to his throat at the sight. Sam was lying on the bed, not even trying to move because it probably hurt too much, his soft whimpers breaking Dean’s heart into pieces. 

“Sam”, Dean whispered and tried to touch the boy but Sam flinched away. “No, please, stop!” Sam cried. Dean looked helplessly at the boy. Sam’s beautiful angel face was covered in bruises, his lip bleeding and blood covering most of his face. Sam’s thighs were covered in blood and the whole bed was so bloody Dean didn’t know where to look. Sam was crying hopelessly, his tears leaving streaks on his blood-covered cheeks.

“Sammy, it’s me”, Dean whispered and gently lifted Sam into his arms. This time Sam realized that it was Dean who was touching him, so instead of resisting, he pressed himself against Dean’s chest and sobbed helplessly, gripping Dean’s shirt into his hands. Dean sat on the edge of the bed with Sam in his arms, his clothes becoming instantly covered in blood and cum that was leaking out of Sam.

“Sammy”, Dean whispered again and finally Sam opened his eyes. Sam blinked the tears away and stared at Dean with an empty stare, the usual fire nowhere to be seen. “Dean”, Sam finally whispered back. Dean drew the boy carefully closer, cupping Sam’s face gently with his hands. Dean opened his own wrist with his teeth and pressed it gently against Sam’s lips. He didn’t want to move the boy more than necessary before Sam had something in his system to soothe the pain. Sam didn’t even have the strength to lift his hands to grab Dean’s wrist and it broke everything inside Dean to just helplessly watch Sam sucking on his wrist. The more Sam drank the more forceful his sucking became though. Dean knew his blood would cure most of Sam’s injuries and strengthen the boy enough so Dean could get him to the tub and wash him. Finally, Dean had to draw his arm away from Sam.

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy”, Dean repeated like a mantra. He kept kissing the boy’s blood-covered hair and squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to stay level-minded and coherent. Sam needed someone to take care of him. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if Dean broke down now. Sam felt even smaller and more fragile in his arms than before, covered in blood and other bodily fluids. Sam clung on to him desperately.

“Sammy, baby. I’m here, don’t worry, I’m here. I’ll take care of you, angel”, Dean repeated, kissing the boy’s hair and holding him as tightly as he could without hurting the boy. Finally, Sam lifted his head that he had pressed against Dean’s chest. The look on Sam’s face shattered Dean’s whole existence. Sam’s face was covered in blood and even though the bruising was starting to settle thanks to the demon blood, Sam’s upper lip was still cut and swollen. Sam looked around the room and shivered when he saw the two dead bodies.

“I thought it was you. I was in the bathroom and when I heard the door I walked out naked because I thought it was you… but it was them. There was nothing I could do. They threw me on the bed. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong and I screamed and called for you and told them that you would kill them when you came back but they just laughed and then I heard the other one saying they needed lubricant and then he… he stuck a knife inside my… inside me”, Sam whispered, his voice shaking. Suddenly Dean felt regret that he had just killed the bastards. He felt an immense need to torture something, preferably long and hard.

“Sammy, I promise I will make it better. I’ll take care of you. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again”, Dean stuttered, his thoughts running wild. Dean closed his eyes, trying to get himself together for Sam’s sake. Sam needed him now more than ever. Suddenly Dean felt a gentle kiss against his lips. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him tenderly. “You saved me, Dean. They would have both raped me if you hadn’t killed them”, Sam whispered. Dean opened his eyes and felt a lone tear escape from his eye. He looked at Sam’s beautiful, angelic face. Even the bruises and the cut lip did nothing to diminish Sam’s immense beauty. Tears were pooling in Sam’s eyes as well.

“I’m getting you out of here. Us. I’m getting us out of here. Tonight”, Dean said. Sam looked at him in awe and just nodded, tears now running on his blood-covered cheeks as well. “We need to get you washed, angel. I’ll take care of you, Sammy, don’t worry. No one will ever hurt you again. I will kill everyone who tries”, Dean said, lifting his hand up to Sam’s face to caress the boy’s cheek. Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, Dean, I’m okay, really”, Sam whispered quietly. All Dean could of think was ‘oh angel you’re the furthest thing from okay at the moment, you brave little fuck.’

Dean lifted the boy to his arms and carried him to the bathroom. There he closed the toilet lid and sat Sam down, wrapping the boy inside a huge towel while Dean drew the bath. Then he lifted Sam gently into the tub. Sam shivered when the water touched his skin. “Is it too hot?” Dean asked worriedly. Sam just shook his head.  
When Sam was fully-seated into the tub, Dean took a washcloth to his hand. “Can I wash your face?” Dean asked as he caressed Sam’s hair with his other hand. “Yeah”, Sam answered. Dean tried to stay strong and not let Sam’s completely broken expression break him too. ‘Sam needs you now more than ever’, Dean told himself as he watered the washcloth and started tenderly washing Sam’s face.

Sam closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. The washcloth was soon covered in blood and Dean got up to wash it under the running water in the sink. Then he sat on the edge of the tub again and cleaned other side of Sam’s face, running the washcloth gently over Sam’s swollen lips. Dean felt like a horrible person for thinking that even like this, Sam was the most beautiful creature to walk on the face of the earth. The boy looked like a mermaid, leaning his head against the edge of the tub, his skin white as snow and his eyes closed.

When Dean was done with Sam’s face, he put the washcloth away and cleared his throat. “We need to get you washed down there as well. Are you okay with me washing you?” Dean asked as kindly as he could. Sam opened his eyes and looked Dean in the eyes. “Can you come into the tub with me? The way we were the first time we had sex”, Sam asked and lifted his hand to take Dean’s hand in his own. “Of course, angel. Anything you want”, Dean answered. Sam just nodded.

Dean got up and undressed himself, feeling Sam’s eyes on him the whole time. Then Sam made room for Dean behind himself in the tub and Dean sat down. Sam hesitated for a moment before he leaned against Dean. Dean could feel that Sam was still quite tense and he didn’t even try to wash the boy just yet. He let Sam relax first. “Can I touch you?” Dean whispered. “Yeah”, Sam replied.

Slowly Dean slid his hands around Sam’s midsection and eased the boy against himself. Finally, Sam’s body started to relax and he leaned against Dean. Once Sam was fully loosened up, the demon wiped Sam’s hair out of the way and kissed the boy’s neck gently. He wanted to make Sam feel safe and loved. 

Sam nuzzled himself against Dean’s chest, his hair floating in the warm water. Sam had closed his eyes and his eyelashes were yet again covered in small droplets of water. Dean wrapped his arm around the boy, his other hand was still caressing Sam’s hair, gently stroking it as it tried to fall on the boy’s face. Sam had leaned his whole body against Dean and seemed more calm than before.

“You want some more blood before I wash you? I don’t want to hurt you”, Dean murmured against Sam’s hair. “Yeah that would be nice”, Sam replied with a sigh. Dean opened his wrist again and offered it to Sam. Blood dribbled in the tub from the open wound and colored the water with its crimson color. Dean pressed his wrist on Sam’s mouth and enjoyed the soft suckling on his skin. Sam felt so good in every way, even Sam feeding from him felt heavenly.

Dean held Sam close and let the boy indulge in his blood. Finally, Dean was forced to withdraw his hand and let the wound close. Sam seemed much more content than before which eased the nervous flutter in Dean’s heart. Dean took the bar of soap from the shower rack and gently caressed Sam’s back and sides with it. Sam sighed and let out a small moan which was all the encouragement Dean needed. He moved his hand and the bar of soap lower and tenderly caressed Sam’s cock with it. When Sam didn’t seem to mind, Dean turned the boy around so they were chest to chest and started carefully washing the backs of Sam’s thighs, all the way up until he slid the bar of soap over Sam’s balls and finally over Sam’s hole.

Sam winced at the contact and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry, angel”, Dean whispered against Sam’s cheek. Sam lifted his eyes to stare at Dean. “Don’t. Like I told you earlier, it’s not like this is the first time I’ve been raped. At least this time I have you to take care of me. All the other times I had to find a place to recover in, usually it was cold and filthy and I was hungry and alone. I feel safe with you, Dean. Please stay with me forever”, Sam whispered, a gentle blush covering his cheeks. Dean felt a nasty sting inside his heart. He wasn’t sure what it was but he suspected it was empathy. He felt pain because Sam was in pain. “I will, baby. We’ll get the fuck out of here and I will give you anything you’ve ever wanted. Anything you want, all you need to do is ask”, Dean whispered, his voice hoarse and laced with a feeling he knew the name for but was afraid to say it out loud. 

Dean used his free hand to rub smoothing circles on the boy’s back as his other hand kept washing the boy. Slowly Sam relaxed again against Dean and when Dean was done washing Sam, the boy had fallen asleep against his chest. Dean looked at the sleeping boy in his arms with loving admiration. “What did they do to you, angel?” Dean kissed the top of Sam’s hair. He maneuvered the boy around without waking him up so he could lift Sam from the tub. Then he grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped it around Sam and carried him to the bedroom. It would be merciful to let Sam sleep through the worst pain, mental and physical, and it would give Dean time to hide the evidence of what had happened. They would be getting out of the mansion that night.


	8. Somebody To Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So because I'm totally hooked on Pinterest, I made a thing :) You can find a board for this story that contains pictures that fit the storyline. They might not be linked directly to the plot but I think they manage to catch the overall feel of the story :) 
> 
> Here's the link:  
> https://fi.pinterest.com/miakaass/with-teeth/
> 
> I hope you can see it without login in but I'm not sure if it works that way :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm practically cross-eyed because I'm so tired from work, school and my bachelor's thesis. Sorry for the mistakes and hope they don't bother you too much :) enjoy! and feel free to comment, I love comments :) and thank you for the kudos and lovely comments :)

“I could drag you from the ocean,  
I could pull you from the fire  
And when you're standing in the shadows  
I could open up the sky  
And I could give you my devotion  
Until the end of time  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side

And I don't need this life  
I just need…

I've got nothing left to live for  
Got no reason yet to die  
But when I'm standing in the gallows  
I'll be staring at the sky  
Because no matter where they take me  
Death I will survive  
And I will never be forgotten  
With you by my side

Cause I don't need this life  
I just need…

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When I'm lonely

When I'm standing in the fire  
I will look him in the eye  
And I will let the devil know that  
I was brave enough to die  
And there's no hell that he can show me  
That's deeper than my pride  
Cause I will never be forgotten  
Forever I'll fight

And I don't need this life  
I just need…

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When I'm lonely

And I don't need this life  
I just need…

Somebody to die for  
Somebody to cry for  
When I'm lonely

Don't go gentle into that good night  
Rage on against the dying light.”  
(Hurts- Somebody to Die for)

Dean cleaned up the room and hid the bodies under his bed. He changed the sheets and scrubbed the blood off the floor. When the room looked somewhat presentable, Dean dug out a duffel bag and threw some clothes and other belongings in it. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and tucked the Kurdish knife under his waistband. Then he turned to look at Sam who was still asleep in the big armchair, safely wrapped in a towel. Dean had picked some clothes for the boy and he tried to dress Sam without waking him up.

Sam stirred awake when Dean was maneuvering a hoodie over his head. “Hi”, Sam whispered, all sleepy smile and tousled hair. Dean couldn’t help but smile back at the boy. His heart ached when he stared at Sam’s angel face. “Hi, angel. You ready to blow this joint?” Dean asked and swept a loose strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. “Yeah”, Sam answered, staring at Dean like Dean was the only thing in the universe. His savior in disguise, willing to risk anything to save Sam. Dean’s heart ached more when he looked at those doe-eyes, wide and beautiful. Almost innocent even though he knew there was nothing innocent about that angelic-looking creature. Sam was forged from the same fire and brimstone as Dean and in Sam, Dean saw another half of his own soul. Something he wanted to cherish and keep safe, forever and ever.

“I’ll cut the bars and we’re ready to go, baby”, Dean whispered and kissed Sam on the forehead. Then he took the saw he had sneaked with him from the dungeons and walked to the window. There would be no way Dean could sneak Sam out the main door without someone noticing so this was pretty much their only way. Dean picked a bar and started sawing. For a human it would have been a tiresome task and taken probably hours, but Dean’s demonic powers made it possible for him to be done with the first bar in just matter of minutes.

Four more bars later there was a hole big enough for Dean to maneuver himself through. Dean ripped the window open with force. It was stuck in its frame from lack of use. Then he fastened the duffel onto his back and walked to Sam. “Time to go, Sammy”, Dean whispered and lifted Sam to his arms. Sam looked a bit worried. “How are we gonna get down? We’re in the fourth floor or something”, Sam asked but wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck nevertheless. “The fifth actually. Don’t worry, it’s not a long fall for me, I can land it easily. Just hold onto me as tightly as you can, okay?” Dean murmured against Sam’s hair. “Okay, Dean”, Sam said and pressed himself tightly against Dean’s chest. 

Dean swung his legs out the window one by one until he was sitting on the ledge. “Here goes nothing”, he whispered to Sam and with one swift movement he dropped down. Sam let out a small gasp of surprise but like Dean had promised, he landed the fall with ease. He took a look around but when he saw nobody, he ran along the side of the mansion’s eastern wall. On the other side was a dark yard and the garage where Dean’s other baby was waiting for them. 

Dean ran through the pitch-black darkness to the side of the garage which was hidden from the mansion’s view. He dug out a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and slid in. Dean walked pass the line of cars until he spotted his Impala. He didn’t let Sam down because he suspected the boy wasn’t strong enough to stand just yet. He stared into Sam’s worried but determined doe-eyes. 

“Bad news, baby. There’s a gatekeeper guarding the only exit out of this place and we can’t let him notice that I’m not alone. You have to hide in the trunk. But only until we are pass the guard. Can you do that for me, angel?” Dean asked worriedly. He saw the pure horror in Sam’s eyes. Knowing Sam’s past, Dean suspected this was not the first time someone had stuffed Sam in to the trunk of a car. Dean didn’t want to do it but it was the only way. He knew the guard would take a look at his car and he would notice if Sam was hiding in there.

“Okay”, Sam replied, sounding calm and Dean saw the fire burning bright in the boy’s eyes. Sam was an exceptionally strong human being. Not many 15-year-olds could handle first being raped violently and then being shoved into the trunk of a car with such calm mannerism. But Sam was something else. Dean kissed Sam on the forehead and opened the trunk. He laid Sam there carefully and put the duffel under the boy’s head. “Ten minutes, Sammy. Then it’s just you and me forever”, Dean said and with a nod from Sam he closed the trunk and slid inside the Impala. He used the controller to open the garage door and drove off.

Dean drove to the gates at the south side of the yard. The window of the guard’s booth was open and Dean saw Jack peak his head through it. “Oh, hi Dean. Heading to town for some late night delight?” Jack asked, his eyes scanning the insides of Dean’s car. “Something like that”, Dean answered, trying to sound nonchalant. “Okay, have fun then”, Jack sighed and pressed the button that opened the gates. Dean waved at the demon and drove off. He wanted nothing more than to speed off as fast as he could but he controlled himself. This was not the time to raise suspicions.

When Dean was far enough from the mansion, he drove to a small country road and pulled the car to a stop. Then he exited hastily and made his way to the trunk and opened it. Sam was laying there in a fetal position, gripping the duffel tightly against his chest but when he saw Dean, his face lit up like the night sky on a fourth of July. “Sammy”, Dean whispered and bent down to lift Sam from the trunk. He took the duffel out as well and closed the trunk.

Dean sat Sam down on top of the closed trunk and Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean sneaked his arms around Sam’s waist. “Does this mean we’re free now?” Sam asked huskily. Dean smiled at the boy, following the line of Sam’s puckered upper lip with his eyes. “Yeah. We’re free. Just you and me until the world fucking burns”, Dean whispered and kissed the boy. Sam was soft and warm and so alive in his hands. 

Dean slipped his hand under Sam’s hoodie and T-shirt and followed the line of his prominent spine. Dean licked his tongue into Sam’s mouth, claiming the boy. His, all his and no one else’s. Dean pinned Sam down against the car’s cool, hard surface and pressed their bodies together. Sam wrapped his legs eagerly around Dean’s waist. The night air felt cool against Dean’s skin but Sam was burning hot, a bonfire lighting up Dean’s darkness. Stars were shining bright above them and Dean felt a thrill course through his body. This is what he had missed all those times trapped inside the mansion. The open road, the stars and the quietness of the night. And now he had a partner in crime to share it with. Bonnie to his Clyde.

Dean looked at Sam who looked like an epitome of sin; all the carnal desires Dean had, manifested themselves in the boy laying on top of his car, all messy hair and long limbs. “I’m not gonna lie and tell you everything’s gonna be all peachy from now on out. The Order will come after us and Azazel and Alistair will both want my head on a plate when they notice what I’ve done. But believe this; I will keep you safe. I won’t let anyone hurt. Where you go, I go. We’re in this together now, Sam. You and me forever”, Dean murmured against Sam’s plump lips.

Sam didn’t look too shaken up though. “I’m not afraid. I trust you, Dean”, Sam whispered. Dean cupped Sam’s face with his hands. “I’m a demon, Sam. A violent creature by nature. With me your life will consist of darkness and I will kill people, that’s part of me and I can’t pretend I don’t enjoy it. You sure you can handle that?” Dean asked even though the answer was already there, etched on Sam’s angel face. “Yeah. I have a bone to pick with a couple of guys actually”, Sam replied and grinned devilishly. Dean felt like someone had thrown gasoline into the flames inside him. Right then and there he knew what love felt like.

“Then let’s get going, baby”, Dean whispered and picked Sam up. He walked to the passenger side door, opened it and laid Sam on the seat. Then he walked around the car, picking up the duffel and slid into the driver’s seat. He started the engine and made a U-turn. Dean had a place in mind he wanted to take Sam to. He hadn’t been there for years but it was the only place that was warded strongly enough so even higher-ranking demons and angels couldn’t find it. Dean knew he still hadn’t told Sam why the boy had been taken hostage by the Order in the first place, but Sam had been through enough already for one night. It would just have to wait until Sam was feeling better again.

“There’s some chips and candy in the duffel if you’re hungry. Try to get some sleep, it’s gonna be a long drive where we’re going”, Dean said and took a look at Sam who was curled up on the passenger seat. “Do we have any cigarettes?” Sam asked, sucking on his thumb once again. “Yeah in the glove box”, Dean answered and Sam wasted no time opening the compartment and digging out a pack of smokes. Then the boy laid down on the seat and lit up cigarette. He laid his head on Dean’s lap and Dean used his free hand to caress Sam’s hair soothingly. 

“Try to get some sleep. It’s been an awfully long day for you, angel”, Dean hummed as Sam stared at him behind those long, curvy eyelashes. Dean took the cigarette Sam handed him and took a drag out of it. He opened the window and let the smoke twirl into the night air. He handed the cigarette back to Sam and pushed a cassette into the slot. The soft voice of Robert Plant filled the car. Dean knew that Sam liked some of the older Led Zeppelin songs and he wanted to make Sam feel comfortable so he chose Whole Lotta Love. Even if Dean couldn’t say the words out loud didn’t mean he couldn’t show his love to Sam in other ways.

“You've been learning, baby, I've been yearning. All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearning. Way, way down inside honey, you need it, I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you my love”, Dean hummed softly. Sam had thrown away the cigarette and put his thumb back into his mouth, sucking on it contently. After a while Sam finally fell asleep. Dean on the other hand felt like his whole body was made of pure adrenaline, he was so full of life he could’ve driven them to the other side of the world and back. He was finally free.

**********

Dean stopped for gas two times, sliding out of the car quietly, careful not to wake up Sam from his peaceful slumber. The boy needed rest. Sam stirred awake a couple of times but Dean soothed him back to sleep. Finally, when the sun was already rising and the world was waking up to the new day, Sam finally lifted his head from Dean’s lap and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Where are we?” Sam asked with a yawn. “Some small town right at the border of Kansas” Dean answered and ran his hand through Sam’s hair. He was fighting off the signals his body was sending him when he looked at Sam. Hunger and need. But Dean knew Sam wasn’t anywhere near ready to have sex so Dean suppressed his urges even though he knew the demonic essence inside of him wouldn’t like that one bit. Dean could feel himself grow hard inside his jeans at the sight of sleepy Sam yawning and stretching on the front seat of the Impala.

“I’ll go get some gas. You wanna eat something?” Dean asked and looked at Sam’s feet. Sam still wasn’t wearing any shoes and all of his clothes were too big because they had once belonged to Dean. “Yeah, I’m starving”, Sam answered, all sleepy smile and puckered lips. Dean reached over Sam and opened the glove box. He dug out a huge wad of hundred dollar bills he kept in the car just in case there was a situation he couldn’t take what he needed with violence. “Then let’s get you something to eat baby”, Dean said and kissed Sam’s soft, still a bit swollen lips. Sam smiled against Dean’s kiss. “I don’t have any shoes”, Sam pointed out.

“To be honest, I don’t think anyone here cares”, Dean said and eyed at the deserted looking gas station that did have a sign that said breakfast next to the door though. “Good point”, Sam said and opened the passenger side door. He slid out and stretched himself thoroughly, making small content sounds that went straight to Dean’s semi-hard cock. Dean filled up the tank quickly and they went inside.

The gas station was mainly empty besides a couple of truckers who were having breakfast. Dean led them to the booth beside the window. He expected Sam to sit opposite of him but instead the boy slid onto the same seat with Dean and nuzzled up against him. Dean grinned. Sam was clearly feeling better since he was starting to act like an arrogant brat once again. A woman in her forties walked to their table and flipped out a notepad.

“What can I get’cha?” she asked bluntly and chewed on her gum loudly. Dean grimaced at her shabby, poorly bleached blonde hair and smudged eye makeup. “I want eggs and bacon and pancakes and the biggest milkshake you have. And chili-cheese fries if you have them”, Sam said and the woman lifted her gaze from her notepad for the first time to eye Sam up and down. Apparently she didn’t believe such a scrawny little boy could eat so much at one sitting. Her pen stopped dead in its tracks when she looked at how Sam leaned against Dean. Her eyes dropped to stare at Dean’s hand that was under Sam’s hoodie and she made a disgusted face but didn’t say anything. Good choice. Dean didn’t need to kill her after all.

Sam rested his head against Dean’s chest and Dean played with the boy’s hair. Dean could feel the truckers’ eyes burning holes into him when Sam turned around and kissed Dean, moaning lewdly into Dean’s mouth. Dean looked up and saw the horror and disgust on the two men’s faces. He just raised an eyebrow at them and kissed Sam again, more passionately this time. He knew they would get in trouble but he just had to stir the pot.

Sam’s food arrived and the boy dug in like he hadn’t seen food in years. Sam stuffed himself in record time and when the boy was ready, he leaned all sleepy and content against Dean. “Ready to go, Sammy?” Dean asked and dug out some money from his pocket. “Yeah”, Sam answered and turned to kiss Dean one more time. Now the two truckers had turned around to stare openly at Sam and Dean, their faces menacing.

Sam got up and Dean followed him outside. Dean saw how the two truckers got up and followed them. “Sam get in the car and stay there. And lock the doors”, Dean ordered and Sam turned around to ask why but when he saw the two truckers approaching and Dean’s black eyes staring back at him, he just nodded and slid into the car, locking the doors once inside. Dean turned his eyes back to their emerald green and turned around. “Well good morning gentlemen. How may I help you on this fine morning?” Dean asked with a   
wide smile.

“Stop pretending, you disgusting pervert. We saw what you did inside with the boy”, said trucker number one. “Oh really? Aren’t you just mighty observant. Anything more you wanna enlighten me with? I gotta get going. The kid’s insatiable and I don’t want you and your amazing observation skills to have to witness what I’m gonna do to him next”, Dean said nonchalantly. The truckers stared at him, mouths agape, stunned by Dean’s words until the other one growled like a wild animal and attacked Dean. 

Finally, Dean thought. He had so much pent up energy and nothing to take it out on. Even though two humans weren’t exactly the type of opponents he was graving, they would have to do. Dean allowed the trucker number one to deliver a quick blow to his temple until he twisted the man’s arm behind his back until it made an unpleasant snapping sound and the man cried in agony. Dean proceeded to deliver a few good blows with his fist until he dug out the Kurdish knife from his waistband and slit the man’s throat. Then he swiftly turned around and threw the knife to the other man’s throat, hitting his esophagus spot on. The man died gargling his own blood.

Dean looked at the carnage at his feet and sighed. He grabbed both of the men and dragged them to the nearest toilet. He jammed their bodies into the small stall and slammed the door shut. Then he broke off the handle and threw it into the nearby ditch.

Dean went to the men’s room and washed his hands and the knife before tugging it back into the waistband of his jeans. He took a quick look in the mirror. His eyes were pitch black and wouldn’t go away even if he tried. Dean just shrugged and walked back to the car. He tapped on the window and Sam opened the door. Sam stared at his black eyes and licked his lips. “Did you have fun?” Sam murmured and nuzzled up against Dean. “Yeah, I actually did”, Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Sam. He used his other hand to start the engine and drove off.


	9. My Love For You Holds Two Different Faces, The Other One Is A Face Of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus motherfucking Christ, I'm finally updating. I hope to God I was able to eliminate at least most of the mistakes, but ye be warned. But hopefully there's not too much mistakes and spelling errors and whatnot. Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments :)

As they were getting closer to the place where they were headed, Dean turned to look at the boy sitting beside him, smoking his third cigarette in a row. “We need to get you some new clothes. And shoes. I’ll make a quick stop and we’ll get you something, okay?” Dean asked and half-smiled at Sam. The boy had been more silent than he had ever been before and Dean had a bad feeling it was because Sam was playing what had happened at the mansion in his head over and over again. “Yeah, that would be nice”, Sam sighed and lit up yet another cigarette. 

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of a huge Walmart. It was easier to get lost in a crowd of people than to try and stay anonymous in a deserted place. Dean needed to stack up on groceries as well since he had someone who actually required food on daily basis. They exited the car and Sam took off the hoodie he had on. It was way too warm for anything but the T-shirt and shorts he was wearing.

They walked in and looked for the men’s clothing section. Sam looked around and Dean saw he didn’t know what to do. “You can pick anything you want, go nuts”, Dean encouraged. There was a small frown between Sam’s brows. “Yeah, okay”, the boy replied nevertheless and started looking for clothes. Dean sat on the closest chair and sighed. He felt sorry for Sam and even sorrier for what was about to come. Dean had decided to give the boy a couple of days to recover before he spilled the beans on the whole Lucifer deal. The Kurdish knife Dean had hidden under his waistband burned like hell fire. He was itching to use it on one of the shoppers passing him by, entertaining himself with the various ways he could slit their throats and drink their blood.

Dean was startled from his malicious thoughts when Sam came back with a shopping cart full of clothes. Dean smiled at the boy. Sam looked at least a bit happier than before. “You ready, angel?” Dean asked and got up from the chair. “Yeah, pretty much”, Sam said and looked at the pile of clothes in awe. Dean swept a loose strand of hair back behind Sam’s ear and Sam leaned into the touch. “Let’s go get you some food and then we can leave”, Dean said. Sam nodded and followed.

But when they walked past another section, Sam suddenly stopped and looked at something on the other side of the aisle, biting his lower lip and looking flustered. “Sam? What is it?” Dean asked concernedly. “I… uhm, there’s something more I would like to get for myself, if that’s okay?” Sam muttered, staring at his feet instead of Dean. Dean lifted Sam’s chin with the tip of his finger, forcing Sam to face him. “I told you. Anything you want, it’s yours”, Dean said and the look on Sam’s face softened a bit.

Dean followed Sam between the shelves all the way to the women’s underwear section. Dean couldn’t say he was exactly surprised but there was a sudden thrill coursing through his body. Sam on the other hand looked nervous and maybe a bit ashamed, eyeing the underwear with clear enthusiasm even though he tried to hide it. When Sam didn’t pick anything, Dean reached for a pair of black lace hipster panties that had a satin bow on the back.

“These would look good on you”, Dean said and offered them to Sam who took them and blushed slightly. Dean had never seen Sam blush, or maybe out of anger but never had Sam been as blushing and awkward as he was now. Dean was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself, especially when vivid images of Sam wearing those panties and nothing else filled his mind. Sam put the panties on top of the pile of clothes he had on the shopping cart and looked a bit more at ease. He started picking pairs he liked; red lace, boyish hipster panties and black satin.

The look on Sam’s face when he stared at the pile of clothes was happy and content and he still had a small hue of blush coloring his cheeks. Dean took a quick look around and stepped closer to Sam, running his hand down Sam’s spine, cupping his ass slightly and pulling Sam closer. “When we get where we’re going, I’m gonna make you feel so good. I want you to put on one of those panties so I can suck and lick your cock through the fabric. Can’t wait, Sammy, you’re so fucking hot I wanna suck you off right here and now”, Dean whispered and kissed Sam’s neck. Sam just leaned into the touch and moaned wantonly. But then he looked at Dean, worried doe-eyes wide and nervous. “I… I’m not sure if I can have sex just yet. It still hurts when I move and…” Sam said with a small voice but Dean cut him off. “It still hurts? Why didn’t you say anything? I would have given you more blood. Or gotten you drugs or whatever it is that you need”, Dean said and caressed the nape of Sam’s neck slightly.

“Besides I don’t need sex. Don’t you think I won’t come just from the pleasure of sucking you off?” Dean whispered roughly and kissed Sam on the neck once more. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, rising to his tippy toes and kissed him on the lips, Dean could taste the boy’s smile in his kiss. Dean’s hand slipped under Sam’s shirt and he drew Sam as close as possible, nuzzling his face into the boy’s soft hair. He loved the scent of Sam; cigarettes and something spicy. The same spicy taste he found so thrilling whenever he drank from the boy.

“You feel so good, angel”, Dean whispered, pressing his nose deeper into Sam’s hair, caressing Sam’s back under his shirt. Sam just moaned against Dean’s neck, pressing himself even closer. A horrified gasp startled them out of the moment, reminding them that they were in fact in a grocery store, standing in the middle of the women’s underwear isle. A woman with a small child was staring at them, looking absolutely shocked. “Take a picture, it lasts longer”, Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. Dean had hard time controlling his laughter when the woman looked like Sam had slapped her. She took her child into her arms and practically ran away.

Dean turned to look at Sam who was biting his lower lip. They both burst into laughter. “Come on, Sammy, I think we’ve traumatized enough people for one day”, Dean said and gave Sam a small peck on the forehead. Sam looked a lot happier than before and when they strolled down the food isles, he enthusiastically picked his favorite foods and drinks. Dean stacked up on ammo, salt and spray paint. They bought massive amounts of alcohol and cigarettes before heading to the checkout.

The woman at the checkout looked at them funny when she saw the lacy underwear and the lube. Dean could feel her eyes skimming back and forth between Sam and Dean, clearly analyzing the nature of their relationship. Dean gave her a murderous glare and her eyes went quickly back to scanning the items to the register. Dean paid for everything and they went back to the car. 

Once everything was loaded in the trunk of the Impala, they got into the car and drove off. “So where are we headed exactly?” Sam asked, lighting up yet another cigarette. “There’s this cabin I owned when I was still human. It’s warded against pretty much everything you can imagine. It’s the safest place for us at the moment, I never told anyone about it, not a soul, so nobody knows to come look for us from there. We can rest for a while and think about our next move”, Dean said and placed a kiss on top of Sam’s mop of hair. The boy had slid over the seat and was now leaning against Dean.

Dean looked down at Sam; the boy had closed his eyes and was clearly enjoying Dean’s gentle caress over his stomach. Dean bit on his wrist and placed it against Sam’s lips. Sam was startled by the contact but gripped Dean’s arm happily and started sucking when he realized what Dean was offering him. “Just tell me if you’re hurting. I’ll fix you up with blood or pain killers or anything you want, angel”, Dean whispered at the boy licking his wrist. The weird feeling made its way back to Dean’s chest. Dean already knew what it was, it was just a matter of him not wanting to think about it. 

They drove for another eight hours until they reached the cabin. The road had almost grown shut from lack of use which made Dean happy. It made the cabin just about impossible to find unless one knew exactly where it was located. 

Dean parked the car behind the cabin, hidden from the view of anyone who might stumble on to the front yard. Dean looked at the sleeping boy whose head was resting on his lap. He swept away a loose strand of hair from Sam’s face. “Sam, we’re here. Wake up, angel”, Dean whispered, caressing the nape of Sam’s neck with his fingers. Sam opened his eyes slowly, batting his long lashes and looking absolutely adorable, the weird feeling forcing its way back into Dean’s chest. Sam got up and yawned, stretching himself and moaning. Dean’s cock twitched at the sight and the sound. 

He had to turn away and stare at the forest for a while, forcing himself to calm down. Dean could feel his eyes go black. “Dean? Are you okay?” Sam asked and he touched Dean’s shoulder. Before either of them knew what had happened, Dean had Sam pinned underneath himself, pressing Sam against the leather seat. “Dean?” Sam asked. His voice wasn’t exactly scared but it was careful. Dean thrust his hips against Sam roughly before he could stop himself. The surprised gasp and a small, scared voice snapped Dean back to reality. He was panting like he had just run a 10K and just one look at Sam’s scared, wide doe-eyes and Dean was out of the car.

He screamed. A long, guttural scream, made of fire and brimstone. Dean hit his fist against the closest tree with such force the bark cracked and splintered. Then he hit it again. Dean kept taking his frustration out on the tree until his hands were a bloody mess and his anger had dried out. Then he just stared into nothing, panting and zoning out. He had almost hurt Sam. “Dean?” a small voice called behind him.

Dean turned around to face Sam. “I’m sorry, Sam. This is what I meant. Shit like this happens and will keep happening even when I use all of my power to try and control myself. I have a demon inside of me and there’s nothing I can do about it”, Dean said, staring at Sam, silently asking Sam to forgive him even though he didn’t deserve it. “It’s okay, Dean. It just so happens that I have hell inside of me. In case your demon ever needs a place to stay”, Sam said and smiled. ‘Stupid, sweet boy’, Dean thought when Sam walked up to him and took Dean’s torn hand into his.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Sam asked, his voice so freaking sincere and his eyes glowing in the soft afternoon light. “Fuck, Sam, baby, you already do. There’s nothing more I need from you. I just need to control myself better, that’s all”, Dean whispered and smiled at the boy. Dean lifted Sam from the waist and picked him up. Sam smiled and wrapped his long legs around Dean’s midsection. “Come on, baby, let’s go see what our new home looks like”, Dean cooed and carried Sam to the back porch. He dug out the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked in.

The place looked just like Dean had remembered, just a bit dustier. The wards seemed to be still in place, Dean had carved open the Devil’s trap at the back door the last time he had left, just so he could get back in if he ever returned. Dean put Sam down and looked around. There was a dead rat in bucket of water in the kitchen and that was the first thing Dean threw out. Then he turned on the generator in the kitchen so he could get the fridge to work. He looked into the refrigerator and grimaced. There was an alien looking thing that had probably once been a potato. Dean dug out a trash bag from under the sink and started throwing unnecessary stuff into it.

“Fuck, this place needs some maintenance. Sammy, baby, can you get the stuff from the car? I’m trying to make this place somewhat presentable in the meanwhile”, Dean said and tried to get the fridge to work. He really needed to improve his telekinesis so he could fix shit like electricity with the power of his mind. As Dean worked on the fridge, Sam started carrying the grocery bags inside. When he was done, he dug out one of the bottles of Jack they had bought and sat on the kitchen counter. 

Dean was still working on the fridge. “Come on, you sonovabitch!” he cursed and almost like the fridge had heard him, it stirred back to life. “Fuck yes”, Dean stated triumphantly and got up, wiping his hands to his jeans. He took the groceries Sam had brought inside and stuffed them into the fridge. Then he walked up to Sam who was sitting on the kitchen counter and leaned against the counter between Sam’s legs, placing his hands on the metal surface. “Your man just fixed the fucking fridge”, Dean cooed and smiled at Sam.

“My man? Well that’s really fucking domesticated. Not sure if I’m ready for that type of commitment just yet”, Sam said and tried to look like he was considering it. “Fine. How about your demon is gonna make you sleep outside unless you show some fucking gratitude?” Dean growled, pushing himself against Sam. “Mmm, that’s more like it”, Sam murmured and kissed Dean. Dean pushed his tongue into Sam’s mouth and as always, Sam allowed him, moaning softly and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.

Sam’s mouth was wet and velvet soft and it tasted like the scotch he had just been drinking. Sam’s tongue caressed Dean’s in a languid motion, the kiss was wet and sloppy and perfect, just like Sam’s small frame that was pressed tightly against Dean, back arched and spit dribbling down his chin. Dean felt a pleasant sting inside himself when Sam pressed against his stomach and Dean could feel the boy was hard. Sam rubbed himself softly against Dean and moaned into the demon’s mouth. “Want me to suck you off, baby?” Dean asked, giving Sam small kisses all over his angelic features, wanting nothing more than to drop on his knees and take Sam’s cock into his mouth.

“Maybe later”, Sam whispered shyly, not looking at Dean. “Whatever you want, Sammy. Like I said, all you need to do is ask and it’s yours”, Dean murmured against Sam’s plump lips. Dean picked Sam up from the counter along with the bottle of Jack. “Let me show you our honeymoon suite”, Dean murmured against Sam’s neck. Sam laughed happily and Dean swore to God and all the other entities that it was the most beautiful sound in the entire world. Dean felt like he was carrying an actual angel to the bedroom with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. The chapter after this one is gonna be full-on porn


	10. The Bittersweet Taste Of Sulphur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow this came out quite long but I didn't wanna cut it into two different chapters because I think smut should be enjoyed all in one chapter. And yes, it's mainly just smut, not much plot. Some mentions of rape, just in case someone is uneasy with it (but it's only in the beginning and it's nothing too graphic). Hope you enjoy and thank you once again for all the kudos and comments, they are always well appreciated :)
> 
> I have a Pinterest board for this, you can find it from here: https://fi.pinterest.com/miakaass/with-teeth/

“When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide.”  
Nightcore- Demons

Dean laid Sam on the bed in the upstairs bedroom. The cabin was not big; there was a living room and the kitchen downstairs and a bedroom and a bathroom upstairs. There was also a shower and a wooden barrel bathtub outside, Dean would just need to make the shower work again. The whole cabin as well as the shower took their water from the nearby lake.

The bed looked presentable enough so Dean laid Sam down on it and laid down next to the boy. Sam nuzzled up closer to Dean and Dean held the boy against his chest. “How are you holding up?” Dean asked, caressing the back of Sam’s neck with his fingers. “I’m fine, Dean, stop patronizing me. I am not a child nor am I fucking made of glass. I’ve been raped before, it’s not like it’s a new thing for me, you know? At least this time there were only two of them and the other one didn’t even have time to do anything to me before you showed up”, Sam said softly and tried to kiss Dean, but his words turned Dean’s insides into ice. “Only two of them? What the fuck Sam, what the hell has happened to you before?” Dean asked, feeling horrified even though he didn’t think he had the right to. He had done worse. But this was different. This was Sam. 

“Well, one time I went to this party where my pimp kinda sold me to. You know, a sex party for rich old pricks who pay to fuck young boys and watch young boys fuck each other. I was supposed to only fuck another boy in front of them and go home, that was the deal. But once I was done and I tried to leave, there was this one old, fat prick who wanted to fuck me. I said sure and told him my prices but he said that he shouldn’t have to pay since he was just a guest so I told him to negotiate with the host because I was only paid to fuck the other boy and that was it. The next thing I knew the nasty fucker was on me, choking the life out of me, trying to get his hands into my pants. Then I guess he choked too hard and I passed out. When I woke up, I was gagged and tied to a sex swing and they were raping me”, Sam explained, his voice flat and expressionless.

Dean bit on his own tongue until he tasted blood. That was the only way to prevent himself from trashing the whole room in rage. It was the same rage as before, when he had seen what Stefan and his lackey were doing to Sam. Dean closed his eyes, counting to ten before he looked at Sam again. It broke his fucking heart, the expression on Sam’s face. So humiliated, defeated, embarrassed. Like he had relived the whole thing again. And he probably had. Dean swore to some unknown deity that no matter what it took, he would hunt those motherfuckers down and torture them, long and hard. Better yet, he would let Sam torture them. A little payback for what they had done to Dean’s sweet little angel.

“How many?” Dean asked. “What?” Sam replied confused. “How many of them were there?” Dean asked through gritted teeth. “Um, seven? Maybe eight? I lost consciousness at some point so I’m not exactly sure”, Sam answered, eyeing Dean warily. “Your eyes are black”, Sam whispered. “Yeah, I kinda figured”, Dean muttered. Sam looked concerned. “Is it because you’re angry?” Sam asked. “Yes”, Dean simply stated. 

Sam bit on his lower lip. “Are you angry at me? Do you think I’m… you know, damaged goods?” Sam whispered, biting his lower lip, his voice quivering and small. “Oh, Sammy”, Dean sighed and drew the boy into his embrace. “You’re the most perfect creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. You’re not damaged goods, you’re my angel. I promise you, once you’re feeling better, we’ll leave this place and go and hunt down those bastards and then I’ll teach you all about the fine art of torture”, Dean whispered and kissed the top of Sam’s head. Sam shivered at the touch, pressing himself tightly against Dean’s chest. Sam nuzzled his face against Dean’s shirt and all the tension in his body broke down at once.

Sam cried helplessly against Dean’s chest and all Dean was able to do was lull the boy gently, trying to soothe his trembling body. “Shh, Sammy, don’t cry, don’t cry, angel. Everything’s okay. No one will ever hurt you again, I’ll make sure of that. I’ll keep you safe. You’re so perfect, Sammy, so beautiful and smart and everything I could ever wish for. I’ll keep you safe forever, I promise. I love you, Sammy”, Dean whispered, trying to calm Sam down. The last part just slipped out of his mouth before he even knew he had said it. Sam’s body trembled but he wasn’t crying anymore. 

He looked up at Dean, his hazel eyes red and his face streaked with tears. “I love you too, Dean”, Sam whispered and burst into tears again. It sounded like a wounded animal and it tore Dean’s heart into tiny little pieces. He realized Sam wasn’t just crying at the memory of what had happened, he was finally allowing himself to go through all of the pain he had ever felt in his life. Sam had probably suppressed his pain before so he could function as normally as possible but now that he had someone he trusted and who he knew would take care of him, he finally allowed himself to tear down the walls and feel the pain. 

Sam cried for what felt like hours and Dean let him, just gently rocking the boy against his chest, kissing his hair and assuring him that Dean would never leave him, Dean would defend him no matter what. Dean whispered small words of assurance in Sam’s ear; how much he loved the boy and how beautiful Sam was, how perfect. Finally, as evening turned into night, Sam fell asleep in Dean’s arms. Dean knew he had a lot of things to do to get the cabin working but he didn’t want to leave Sam. He was afraid Sam would wake up and feel abandoned if Dean was gone. So he stayed, pressing Sam against his chest and swearing vengeance against the people who had hurt the boy. Sometime later Dean fell asleep himself, his thoughts bloody and gory but the love in his heart towards the boy in his arms warm and sweet.

**********

Dean woke up to the rays of sun peaking through the curtains. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his face. Somewhere in the early hours of the morning he had changed into a hoodie and sweatpants, put on a hoodie and socks to still unconscious Sam and pulled the covers over Sam and himself. Dean looked at the boy who was laying on his stomach, still fast asleep. Warmth seemed to radiate off the boy and Sam’s skin was so soft against Dean’s skin it made him smile. That was the way he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life.

Dean caressed Sam’s back, causing the boy to stir in his sleep. Sam’s eyes opened slowly; he stared at Dean, eyes half-lid and loving. “Morning, angel”, Dean whispered, his voice still rough from sleep. “Morning, Dean”, Sam whispered back. He rolled onto his side and crawled into Dean’s arms. Dean wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, breathing in Sam’s sweet scent. He slipped his hand under Sam’s hoodie and T-shirt, marveling at the softness of the boy’s skin. Sam pressed himself closer to Dean and to Dean’s surprise, Sam was hard against his leg.

Sam gyrated his hips and rubbed his erection against Dean’s leg, letting out a small, soft moan. “Fuck, I’m horny. I really want you to fuck me”, Sam whispered softly into Dean’s ear. To hear such a filthy thing, whispered into his ear with Sam’s innocent voice did unspeakable things to Dean. First of all, his eyes turned solid black and after that all of his blood rushed down to his cock. “Sam, I don’t know if I can control myself if I allow myself to touch you. I don’t wanna hurt you, angel”, Dean whispered, holding himself back, fighting all of his urges that were telling him to take Sam right then and there.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean knew the boy was already feeling better, his bratty attitude clearly coming back. “You’re not gonna hurt me. I know that. You haven’t hurt me once even though you’ve had plenty of changes”, Sam said and pushed his hips forward to emphasize his words. Dean stared at him in silence, his mind swimming in a blissful haze, thinking how sweet it would feel to be inside Sam again. To feel the boy squirming and panting in his arms, make Sam feel so good he would forget all the horrible things that had ever happened to him.

“Drink some blood first”, Dean said and with a swift movement he had opened up his wrist and pressed it to Sam’s lips. Sam took it with a moan and started sucking hungrily. “Such a good boy”, Dean whispered and petted Sam’s hair in awe. After a while Dean could feel the effects of losing too much blood and he was forced to take his arm from Sam’s tight grip and let the wound close. For a moment Dean just stared at Sam who was the epitome of bliss, his pupils blown wide and his lips ruby red. Dean gently caressed Sam’s flanks under his clothes. Sam stared at him and a soft moan escaped the boy’s lips as Sam’s skin turned into goosebumps. Sam was all high and content and so happy it broke Dean’s heart. He already knew he would give anything to have Sam be as happy as possible. Hell, he would slit his own throat and let Sam drink him dry if the boy as much as complained he was thirsty. That moment Dean knew he was totally whipped by the small, beautiful boy in his arms.

“You’re so beautiful, Sam. So gorgeous”, Dean whispered and drew the pad of his thumb over Sam’s plump lower lip. Sam just closed his eyes and whimpered softly. “I wanna make you feel good, Sammy. You want me to make you feel good? Want me to show you all the little pleasure spots in your body no one else has ever been able to find? Want me to fuck you so good you’ll forget that you’ve even had sex with anyone else before?” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear, caressing the nape of Sam’s neck. He knew the boy liked that. “Yes, daddy”, Sam moaned deeply and blushed instantly into the deepest shade of crimson, his eyes shooting open in horror. Dean raised an eyebrow. “Daddy, huh? Well that’s a new one”, Dean whispered, smiling against Sam’s lips. Sam fidgeted nervously.

“I like it”, Dean said, slipping his hand inside Sam’s shorts. The boy was not wearing any underwear and his bare skin felt velvety smooth under Dean’s hands. “You do?” Sam muttered bashfully, looking at Dean under those long, dark lashes. “Yeah, I do”, Dean whispered and kissed Sam on the lips. Sam wasted no time wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, deepening the kiss and allowing Dean to slide his tongue into Sam’s mouth. The kiss was open-mouthed and sloppy, accompanied by Sam’s lewd moans of pleasure as the boy pushed himself demandingly against Dean.

“Have you ever been edged, angel?” Dean whispered huskily against Sam’s lips. Sam’s almond-shaped doe-eyes were wide and interested as he shook his head. “Want daddy to edge you, baby? Make you cum plenty of times? Make your body sore from pleasure?” Dean murmured as he took in Sam’s expression. The boy’s eyes were filled with lust and Dean could hear his heart hammering against his rib cage. “Yes, daddy”, Sam murmured softly, his pink tongue running over his lower lip unconsciously. 

Dean flipped Sam on his back, hovering over the boy. He knew his eyes were jet-black. A feral growl escaped Dean’s throat when Sam lifted his hands obediently over his own head. There was something submissive about the gesture, like Sam was fully offering himself to Dean, no hesitation, no second-guessing. Dean slid his hands under the waistband of Sam’s shorts and slid them off. Then he stripped Sam of his shirt, socks and hoodie until the boy was laying completely naked under Dean, only a small blush coloring his cheeks, his fully-erect cock throbbing between them. “Fucking stunning”, Dean whispered as he stripped himself of his own clothes.

Then Dean gripped Sam by the waist and lifted him up until Sam was resting against the headboard of the bed in a half-upright position. Dean offered two fingers to Sam, who sucked them into his mouth happily, sucking and slurping until they were dripping wet. “No matter how good it feels, you’re not allowed to cum, Sammy. You have to hold it until I give you permission to cum. If you cum without permission, I need to punish you. You understand me, Sammy?” Dean whispered roughly, his own throbbing cock making it hard for him to control himself. “Yes, daddy”, Sam said and nodded eagerly. “I promise you, Sam, when you finally cum it’s gonna feel so good, baby”, Dean whispered, observing Sam’s face. So fucking pretty.

Dean lowered his hand between Sam’s legs that were spread as wide as they could go. Dean touched the sensitive skin around Sam’s small, puckered hole and enjoyed how it quivered against his fingertip. Sam let out a sharp moan of pleasure. “You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? You’re already throbbing hard, leaking precum all over and I don’t even have a finger inside you yet. You want daddy to fuck you with his fingers, stretch you wide and rub that special pleasure spot inside you? Is that what you want, Sammy, want daddy to fuck his angel’s tight little hole?” Dean murmured, almost panting. He needed to hear Sam say it, hear Sam’s voice tell Dean how much he wanted Dean.

“Yes, daddy, yes!” Sam moaned, closing his eyes, holding on to the headboard of the bed, panting and squirming under Dean. So Dean decided to let Sam out of his misery, give the boy what he wanted. Dean stopped circling the hole and pushed his slick finger inside Sam, admiring how fucking tight Sam was. The boy felt like a tourniquet around just one of Dean’s fingers. Sam’s back arched and he moaned lewdly. Dean pushed in, painfully slowly, teasing Sam until the boy was a writhing mess under him. Dean rubbed the tip of his finger against Sam’s prostate, only a feather light touch against the bundle of nerves. “Dean, DEAN! Daddy! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, daddy!” Sam screamed and with one swift movement Dean removed his finger.

Sam’s eyes shot open. “Dean, please, please, I need to cum, please, let me cum! I haven’t cum for days”, Sam was a pleading mess, trying to rub his hard-on against Dean to get some friction. Dean stared at the withering mess in front of him in awe. He knew Sam was sensitive but this was something else. Dean had barely touched Sam’s prostate and the boy had almost cum. Dean’s heart was throbbing in his throat. “No, Sam, not yet. You need to control it. I know it’s been a long time since you’ve cum but can you control yourself for me, baby?” Dean whispered, rubbing his finger against Sam’s hole again. Sam panted harder but opened his eyes that were watery, his pupils lust-blown. 

“Yes, daddy. I’ll control it”, Sam panted. Dean pushed two of his fingers inside Sam, coaxing a loud scream out of the boy. Sam’s back arched and his knuckles turned white from gripping the headboard so tightly. Dean fucked Sam with the two slick fingers roughly, pushing them in all the way to the hilt and twisting them to hit Sam’s prostate. Only after couple of thrusts Sam screamed again. “Dean! Daddy! DADDY! I’m gonna cum, I’m cumming!” 

Dean withdrew his fingers again, not touching Sam at all, looking at the sensitive boy who was fucking the air, trying to get some friction for his painfully hard cock. Sam was crying, tears falling on his cheeks, escaping behind his tightly shut eyelids. “Fucking hell, Sam, how the fuck are you so sensitive?” Dean whispered, hovering over Sam who was withering recklessly. “Only for you, daddy. I’m only this sensitive for you. You’re the only one who can make me cum this easily”, Sam whispered. Dean smiled contently, caressing Sam’s thighs lovingly.

“Really? You think I could make you cum with nothing but words? You gonna cum if I just describe what I’m gonna do to you? How after I’ve fingered you open, nice and loose, I’m gonna make you suck my cock until it’s glistening with your spit and then I’m gonna push it inside you. I love your little hole, Sammy, it’s so tight. No matter how well I prep you, it’s still hard to push my cock inside you. But when I get past the tight rim, it slides in so easily, all slick and smooth, all the way up to the hilt, until you feel it in your belly. You like to feel my cock all the way up to your belly, don’t ya, Sammy? You love the way I fuck deep inside you, stretch you around my cock and fill you up with my cum? That’s the only cum you ever wanna be filled by, isn’t it, baby? You love the way it drips down your thighs as I pull out of you. Love how I lick it off with my tongue, plunging my tongue inside you to get every last drop out of you, don’t ya?” Dean described, his voice rough and foreign, filled with pent up need and lust.

Sam was squirming and panting, thrusting his hips, his hard cock swaying in the air, desperate to get some friction. A small pool of precum had formed on Sam’s flat belly, pooling in his navel. Dean fought the urge to bend down and lap on the pearly liquid. He watched as Sam panted and squirmed, cock throbbing, all swollen and thick. “Baby, your cock is so swollen. Want daddy to ease the pain?” Dean asked, hovering over Sam who stared at Dean, mouth open and eyes half-lid. “Please”, was the only thing Sam was able to gasp.

Dean leaned down and tentatively licked the head of Sam’s cock. Sam screamed like he was being electrocuted. Dean sucked the tip of Sam’s cock into his mouth, it was swollen and full and velvet soft and Dean suppressed a moan when he tasted the bitter liquid that was leaking out of the little slit on the head of Sam’s cock. Dean lost all sense of where he was, his body and mind throbbing with hot, blinding need. He sucked on the tip of Sam’s cock, running his tongue over the slit, coaxing out more precum. Dean twirled his tongue around the corona, the spot he knew was the most sensitive on Sam’s cock. He lapped on it with his tongue, making Sam thrust his hips in order to get Dean to take all of Sam’s cock into his mouth.

But Dean kept teasing him, licking the head and giving it an occasional shallow suck that made Sam jump and beg and scream. Every time Sam leaked out too much precum and Dean thought he might cum, he wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base of Sam’s cock, preventing his orgasm. Dean lost the track of time but it must have continued for an hour at least, him licking and sucking on Sam’s cock, occasionally deep-throating him, taking all of the boy’s length into his mouth, all the way down his throat. Every once in a while he let some of the precum drip from his mouth, all over Sam’s cock and balls.

And Sam panted. He screamed and squirmed and gripped tightly on the sheets, arching his back, almost hyperventilating. Finally, Dean lifted his head from Sam’s cock just to stare at the boy. Sam was a mess and his cock was so swollen and red it must have been painful. “Dean, please. I’m so swollen, please, touch me. Look at my cock, Dean, it’s so swollen”, Sam whimpered desperately, his words becoming incoherent. Dean stared at Sam’s cock. The head was dark and swollen and dripping with precum. Sam’s balls were drawn tightly against his body.

“Soon, Sam, really soon you’ll get to cum. It’s gonna feel so good, angel. I promise, you’ve never felt pleasure like the one you feel after you’ve been edged for a long time. You’re gonna cum so pretty, your pretty, swollen cock feeling like it’s gonna explode from all the pleasure”, Dean murmured. He wanted Sam to cum before the edging would turn actually painful. Dean lowered himself between Sam’s thighs once again, pushing Sam’s legs open. He admired the quivering, puffy hole that was leaking cum as well. Dean was pleasantly surprised. He knew that when one was edged long enough, there was a possibility that the prostate started leaking cum but he had never actually seen it.

Dean dipped his tongue into Sam’s hole. It opened up easily, letting Dean’s tongue push through the tight ring of muscle much more easily than before. Dean sucked on the soft, velvet skin and gave it small kitten licks he knew would drive Sam crazy. Sam practically jumped off the bed, electric shots jolting through his body. “Dean”, Sam whispered, lifting himself up to rest against his elbows. Dean looked up at Sam who was a poster boy for sin. His pupils blown wide once again, his lower lip swollen because he had been biting on it. His cheeks rosy pink and nipples swollen and hard from arousal. Sam’s beautiful, long strands of hair sticking to his damp skin.

“Please, let me suck your cock. I need to feel it in my mouth”, Sam whimpered, almost begged. Dean felt a jolt of pleasure course through his body. “Of course, angel. If that makes you happy. You know your mouth always makes daddy happy”, Dean whispered, lifting himself with his hands so he was hovering over Sam once again. Dean kissed those plump, perfect lips gently, giving Sam reassuring affection and love to soothe the overwhelming pleasure coursing through the boy’s body.

Sam kissed him back, sighing happily, holding onto Dean. Sam’s safe rope. Then before Dean had time to react, Sam had slithered off the bed and kneeled beside it, opening his mouth submissively, giving all the control back to Dean. Dean stared for a while in awe. He had no idea what the fuck he had done to deserve something as perfect and beautiful as Sam. He quickly overcame his awe and sat on the edge of the bed, guiding his cock into Sam’s mouth, past those swollen, pink lips and into the enveloping heat of Sam.

Sam relaxed his throat, letting Dean push his cock as far into Sam’s mouth as he could, up to the hilt. He felt Sam’s soft breaths ghost over his pubic hairs. Sam was so trusting, so willing, so much everything Dean could have ever dreamed of. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean, his gaze loving and adoring, his lips stretched over Dean’s cock, unable to speak but the look in his eyes telling Dean so much more than either of them could have ever been able to convey with words. There were no words powerful enough to describe what they both felt.

Dean started thrusting shallowly, carefully not to choke or hurt Sam in any way. He kept control over his movements even though the demonic essence inside him whispered all sorts of horrible things he could do to Sam. He kept caressing Sam’s hair and cheeks, letting Sam know it was not only arousal and need coursing through Dean’s body, it was also love and caring and affection. Slowly Dean’s movements became more frantic, more desperate but he was still in tune with Sam, listening to the sounds the boy was making and how his mouth felt. If he felt Sam’s jaw stiffen or his throat contract, he pulled back and eased the pressure so Sam wouldn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable. Sam moaned around Dean’s cock, the vibrations sending shots of pleasure to the tip of Dean’s cock.

Suddenly Sam’s body spasmed violently, his jaw stiffened and his throat convulsed, letting out a muffled groan. Dean immediately pulled back all the way, taking himself out of Sam’s mouth, cold fear flooding his insides. He had hurt Sam so bad the boy’s whole body shook and trembled. Dean was ready to slide on the floor to hold Sam, but when he looked at the boy he was met with pair of hazel eyes staring at him in shock, Sam’s small, fragile body shaking so hard it looked like he was having a seizure. But what stopped Dean from drawing Sam into his arms was the splatter of warm liquid hitting his leg. 

Dean looked down between Sam’s thighs, seeing Sam’s swollen cock twitch and tremble as it shot out warm cum without being touched. Sam’s hands were gripping his own thighs, nails digging into the soft flesh. Sam screamed at the top of his lungs, his cock twitching violently, shooting pearly cum all over the carpet and the wooden floor. Sam cried, tears falling on his cheeks, his mouth gasping for air and screaming Dean’s name between the sobs. Dean was frozen still, totally in awe. He had never seen anything like it, couldn’t have dreamed of a sight like he was seeing right before his eyes. It was something out of this world, almost divine. An angel shooting his load violently all over the floor and Dean’s feet.

Finally, the thick stream of cum dried out and Sam’s cock stopped twitching. Sam panted, totally out of breath, sobbing loudly, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. “Dean”, Sam whimpered, lifting his hands up like a child who wanted to be held. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, lifting him up from the floor with one easy movement and into Dean’s lap. Sam wrapped his long limbs around Dean, sobbing and trembling uncontrollably.

“It’s okay, Sam, it’s okay. Those types of things can happen when you’re edged. You’re just so sensitive. It’s okay, I’m here”, Dean whispered, peppering Sam’s neck and cheeks with kisses. Sam’s cum was warm and wet between them and his still hard cock was pressed against Dean’s, the friction coaxing painful sobs out of Sam. “Dean, Dean, I don’t know what’s wrong, I still feel like cumming. Can you feel my cock? It’s still so hard”, Sam sobbed against Dean’s neck. Dean rubbed soothing circles on Sam’s back. The boy was still so young, his orgasms so intense he didn’t know how to handle them. “Sam, it’s normal, it’s okay. It’s just a result of the edging, I probably edged you for too long for a first time. I’ll make you cum a couple of times more, okay, angel? It’s gonna be all good, I know your cock is throbbing and you need to cum again but the next orgasm is gonna be milder, less shocking and I’ll hold you when it happens”, Dean soothed, feeling something odd inside himself. He wanted to sooth Sam, make him feel safe but at the same time he was enjoying Sam’s vulnerability. Enjoying how receptive Sam was to pleasure and how it made him act like a child. Dean found immense pleasure from this side of Sam, his innocence and child-like neediness.

“But I came without your permission. Aren’t you gonna punish me?” Sam asked, lifting his head to look Dean in the eyes. “Do you want me to punish you?” Dean asked. Sam’s thumb slipped into his mouth and he started sucking on it. He stared at Dean with wide doe-eyes and nodded slowly. “You’re such a good boy, Sammy”, Dean whispered roughly. “Lay on my lap. On your stomach, ass in the air”, Dean ordered. Sam’s eyes shined and he obeyed immediately. Dean admired the feel of Sam’s still hard cock against his lap. He ran his hand softly over the curve Sam’s ass. So perfect, soft and round and smooth.

Suddenly Dean drew his and back and smacked Sam on the ass with force. Sam let out a surprised whimper. “Again”, he whispered immediately. Dean did as he was told, slapping Sam’s ass with small smacks he knew would sting but didn’t hurt the boy too much. Slap after a slap Sam’s ass started reddening and Dean could see his own handprint on it. Sam whimpered and panted, clearly enjoying his punishment, rubbing his leaking cock against Dean’s lap and sucking on his thumb.

“No more, daddy. I’m gonna come”, Sam finally whimpered. Dean smacked him one last time before lifting the boy up, maneuvering him so Sam was again sitting on his lap. “What do you want? Anything Sam, I’ll give you anything you want. All you gotta do is ask”, Dean murmured. He was starting to lose it, he had been hard for a long time and his need for Sam had grown into something almost unbearable. 

“Fuck me”, was the only thing Sam pleaded. Dean growled. A feral, thick growl that escaped his throat without permission. Before Sam had time to react, Dean was on his feet, holding Sam in his arms, pushing the boy against the nearest wall and spreading his ass open. Then Dean lowered Sam down on his cock, slowly, almost painfully slowly, but making sure he didn’t hurt Sam. Sam panted and arched his back. By the time Dean was seated fully inside the boy, Sam was crying again.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked worriedly. Sam shook his head. “No, no, it feels so good, Dean. I’ve never felt this good. I’m gonna cum soon”, Sam whispered. Dean started thrusting slowly in and out of Sam, the pleasure coiling at the pit of his stomach, his hips bucking and moans of pure pleasure escaping his lips like prayers. Sam’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s neck and Dean made sure he didn’t press Sam too hard against the wall. No matter how much Dean wanted to thrust with force, to fuck Sam as hard as he could, he went slow, making sure he didn’t hurt Sam. 

It was not until Sam was violently crying in his arms, his face wet with tears that Dean knew Sam was about to have the best orgasm of his life. Dean balanced Sam against the wall with one arm, wrapping his free hand around Sam’s cock. He knew what Sam was waiting for. “It’s okay, angel, you can cum now. Cum, Sammy”, Dean whispered. He pumped Sam’s cock gently and as those words of encouragement left his lips, Sam’s body spasmed and he screamed so loud Dean’s ears rang. Hot liquid started spilling out of Sam once again. Sam was a crying, screaming, hot mess in Dean’s arms.

Dean lost it the moment Sam’s already tight asshole contracted, spilling his load inside the boy, thrust after thrust, filling the boy up like his personal fuck toy, Sam’s tight, small hole overflowing, cum dripping all over the floor. Dean’s thrusts turned shallow, Sam’s body twitching every time Dean hit his over-stimulated prostate. Dean slid out of Sam, cum dripping down Sam’s thighs and dripping on the floor.

Sam was still silently sobbing, gripping onto Dean. Dean took the boy and laid him on the bed, holding Sam in his arms, cradling him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Little by little, Sam’s sobs died out and when Dean was sure Sam could handle letting go of Dean, he lowered himself between Sam’s thighs once more. He loved to lick his own cum out of Sam, it had become almost an obsession for Dean.

He kitten-licked the used, puffy skin before plunging his tongue inside Sam. Sam gasped at the contact, all the nerve endings too over-stimulated. Dean coaxed his own cum out of Sam, pushing his tongue as far as it would go to get every last drop of out the boy. He lapped on the cum in ecstasy, getting almost dizzy over the feeling of licking and swallowing his own cum out of Sam. When even that wasn’t enough for him, he maneuvered a confused-looking Sam up a bit.

“Sit on my face”, Dean ordered, his voice rough and demanding. Sam did as he was told, balancing himself by holding on to the headboard of the bed. Dean laid on his back and Sam lowered himself down on Dean’s face, his hole right in front of Dean’s mouth. Dean pushed his index fingers inside Sam, stretching his hole open from both sides. Dean opened his mouth, moaning wantonly as cum started dripping out of Sam’s ass and into his mouth and onto his face. Soon his whole face was covered in cum. Still stretching Sam open with his fingers, Dean pushed his tongue into Sam’s hole, his face totally buried in Sam’s ass. Sam let out soft, surprised whimpers, clearly pleased that Dean wanted to go to that extent to tend Sam after sex. “Your ass tastes so good”, Dean murmured against Sam’s hole. He was sure he had finally snapped, just lost it and gone crazy. He had never been this obsessed with someone. Dean wanted to feel every part of Sam with his mouth, lick him thoroughly. 

Finally, Dean had to stop, disappointed by the fact that there was absolutely no cum left inside Sam, all of it dribbled on Dean’s face. Dean lowered Sam to sit on his lap. Sam stared at him in awe, like he couldn’t believe his luck that he had someone like Dean to take care of him. “You have cum all over your face”, Sam whispered and before Dean had time to react, Sam had reached down and scooped up all the cum from Dean’s face with his fingers, pushing them past Dean’s lips and into his mouth. Dean licked them clean happily. He felt warm swelling in his chest and suddenly he felt like someone had cut off his air supply.

When Sam was done cleaning Dean’s face, he positioned himself into Dean’s arms once again, cuddling against Dean with a content sigh. Dean drew the covers over them and turned to his side, pressing Sam gently against himself. “You okay, angel?” Dean murmured against Sam’s hair, kissing his forehead softly. Sam nodded and sighed. “So happy. Never been this happy”, Sam whispered. Dean smiled. “Me neither”, he whispered back. “Your cock still aching? Do you still need to cum?” Dean asked. Sam shook his head. “No, everything’s good now. No throbbing or aching. I’ve never come as hard as I did before. I feel soft and sore all over. I never wanna leave this bed, I wanna stay here with you forever”, Sam whispered, peppering Dean’s chest with small butterfly kisses.

“I love you, Dean”, Sam whispered against Dean’s chest, his voice small and fragile. “I love you too, Sammy. More than I’ve ever loved anything my entire life”, Dean answered, wrapping his arms protectively around Sam. He would never let anyone or anything hurt Sam, that was for sure.


	11. I walked straight through Hell with a Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna start this update with an apology. It's been over a year since I've updated this fic and I'm really sorry for it. I also wanna thank everyone who's been still leaving kudos and comments and support, they have not gone unnoticed even though I've been on a hiatus. I've had the worst writer's block and the last year has not been the best either. I'm trying to slowly get back in to the groove, especially with my fics and updates. I'm happy to see that there are readers who are still interested in this fic even though my updates are what they are. Thank you so much, it means the world to me <3
> 
> As always, not beta-read, English is not my native language and all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it nevertheless, I'm trying to improve the quality in the upcoming chapters because I think my writer's block shows in this one. Feel free to leave kudos and comments, those are the things that keep me going <3

The next thing Dean realized was that he had fallen asleep. Dean opened his eyes and felt them go instantly black as Sam’s scent and presence took over all of his senses. Dean knew he had almost fallen into the sleeping pattern of a human but there was something soothing about sleeping with Sam that made him want to stay. Sam was fast asleep, completely naked and pressed against Dean under the covers, clearly looking for warmth. Dean pressed the boy against his chest and caressed his back.

“Sammy”, Dean whispered softly. Sam moaned in his sleep. “I have to go and make sure the stove and the water are working so you can get something to eat and that you can shower. I’ll be right downstairs, come get me if you need something. I’ll fix you up with breakfast”, Dean murmured against Sam’s baby-soft hair that tickled his nose. Sam just hummed contently in his half-sleeping state and clung on to the covers when Dean rolled the boy onto his back. Dean got up and put on the clothes that he had thrown haphazardly on the floor the night before. With one last look of Sam’s angel face he walked out the door.

Dean checked on the stove which did not work. No surprise there. He put on his shoes and walked out the back door to the crisp summer morning air. He took a deep breath. It smelled like freedom. He had missed this. Dean walked to the other side of the small cabin and opened the door to the small shed. There were still some propane gas tanks left and he dragged one of them into the cabin. When he had replaced the old tank and the stove was working again, Dean’s next mission was to make the water work. He went outside again and turned the water on from the switch on the porch. Then he followed the water pipe that was covered in fallen leaves and dirt but seemed otherwise intact. After five minutes of walking Dean reached the lake. He grabbed the pipe and dragged it out of the water. He cleaned the end of the pipe with rough movements. When he was ready, he threw it back into the lake. He took a look at the still water before him. The lake was surrounded by a thick forest and Dean knew the bottom of the lake was covered in soft sand. He would have to take Sam swimming there one day.

Dean walked back to the cabin and turned on the hose. After some awkward gargling sounds it started spewing water. Dean was pleased, that would mean the water in the cabin was working as well. Next, he went to check out the old-fashioned bathtub that was made out of a huge, wooden barrel. He took the tarp of the barrel and took a look inside. It seemed somewhat presentable. Dean took the hose and washed the barrel thoroughly before putting the tarp back on.

He went back inside and turned the stove on. He washed the old coffee maker thoroughly, filled it up and turned it on. Then he washed one of the blackened pans that hung over the sink. He broke some eggs on the pan and added sausages and bacon. Soon the small kitchen was filled with the mouth-watering smell of bacon. Dean opened one of the kitchen windows to let the excess smoke out. He turned the stove off and took a plate from the cabinet. He filled it with food and poured some coffee into the mug. He knew Sam liked it black with no sugar. Then he took a pack of smokes and a lighter from the kitchen table before walking up the stairs to the bedroom. 

Sam was still asleep, his warm-toned brown hair spilled all over the pillow, his face relaxed in a peaceful slumber. Dean stood at the end of the bed for a while, just staring at Sam’s peaceful face. He would give anything for Sam to be so at peace all the time. “That’s creepy, Dean”, Sam’s voice startled Dean back to reality. Sam’s eyes were now open and he was staring at Dean. “Sorry. Brought you some breakfast”, Dean said with a soft smile. Sam blinked slowly, batting his lashes sleepily. Dean put the plate and the coffee mug on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Sam sat up, leaning against the headboard, eyeing Dean with his huge doe-eyes. “You made me breakfast?” Sam asked surprised. Dean pushed back the hair that was covering Sam’s forehead. “Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?” Dean asked with a soft smile. Sam bit on his lower lip, not looking at Dean. “Sammy?” Dean asked worriedly. “Why are you so good to me? Why do you wanna take care of me?” Sam asked, still not looking at Dean. Dean took Sam’s chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted the boy’s face so he would have to look at Dean. “Because I love you. I take good care of things I consider to be mine”, Dean whispered roughly. He ended up sounding possessive again but Sam seemed to like it since he just smiled at Dean.

“Now, eat”, Dean commanded, putting the plate on Sam’s lap. The boy wasted no time digging into the huge pile of food on the plate. When Sam swallowed and took a sip of his coffee, Dean took one cigarette from the pack and put it between Sam’s plump, sleep-swollen lips. Sam took it happily and sighed as he took a drag when Dean lit the cigarette from him. “Is this heaven?” Sam sighed, taking another long drag of the cigarette. Dean had gotten up to open the window. He chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t allow me up there”, Dean said, sitting back on the edge of the bed. Sam frowned. “But it’s my heaven so you must be there”, Sam said, sipping on his coffee and looking like he was actually thinking about it. Dean kept petting Sam’s hair, smiling at the boy. “Well, I’m pretty sure this is as close to heaven as I’ll ever get”, Dean sighed. Sam was done with his plate of food in a record time. He put the cigarette out into the coffee mug and laid back under the covers, sighing contently. 

“Wanna cuddle?” Sam asked with a soft smile, lifting the covers up so Dean could crawl under them as well. Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m a demon, Sam, I don’t cuddle”, Dean sighed. Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “Like hell you don’t”, Sam said, shoving his tongue out. Cheeky little brat. Dean would have cut his throat for talking to him in such a manner if he weren’t so madly in love with the stupid little kid. “I’m a light sleeper, Dean. I can even count how many times I’ve woken up during the night when you pull me into your arms and whisper all sorts of sentimental crap into my ear”, Sam laughed. Dean had crawled under the covers and took the boy into his arms, snorting at Sam’s words.

“Yeah right. Keep dreaming, angel”, Dean laughed as he drew Sam to his arms, pressing his face against Sam’s long hair, inhaling the boy’s soft scent. “Oh really? Then how come last night I woke up to you whispering ‘I love you, Sammy, my sweet little angel. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you’ and some other chick flick stuff?” Sam asked sneakily. Dean almost blushed. Almost. He was a demon for fuck’s sake, he didn’t blush. But he had no idea Sam had heard the things he whispered to the boy when he was asleep. 

“Fuck off, Sammy”, Dean muttered. Sam turned his head so he was looking at Dean, smiling softly, capturing Dean’s attention like always. “Stop sounding so defensive. I like it. Sometimes I stir awake because I’m used to of waking up to small sounds that might indicate danger. Hearing your voice instead makes me feel safe. It makes me sleep better and it makes… it makes me feel loved”, Sam whispered, his voice breaking at the end. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Sam, drawing the boy as close as possible. “Angel”, Dean whispered, kissing Sam’s hair and then the tip of his nose.

They laid silently for a while before Dean broke the silence. “I need to get some stuff for us. You manage by yourself for a couple of hours?” Dean asked. He could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes even though he didn’t see it. “Oh whatever shall I do? Jesus, Dean. I’ve lived alone on the streets for years, I think I can manage a couple of hours by myself in a cabin in the middle of assfuck nowhere”, Sam said. Dean smiled. Feisty. “You want anything? More horror movies maybe? I think the VHS player downstairs still works”, Dean said, playing with Sam’s hair, once again marveling its softness.

“I would like to have some books”, Sam said. Dean’s eyebrow rose in surprise but then again, Sam was full of surprises. “Sure. Anything specific?” Dean asked. “I’ll write you a list”, Sam murmured, his breath ghosting over Dean’s skin. “Okay”, Dean whispered. They laid wrapped in each other’s embrace for a long time, just silently listening to each other’s breathing. Dean had noticed that the sound of Sam breathing or hearing the boy’s heart beat in his chest made Dean feel calm and happy. That was the reassurance Dean needed, that Sam was alive, that Sam wouldn’t leave him, that Sam was safe, that Sam was there with him. 

“Is it possible for a soul to exist in two places at once?” Sam suddenly asked. A slow smile formed on Dean’s lips. Sam was unpredictable, Dean was never able to guess what the boy would say when he opened his mouth. “I don’t think so. But then again, I don’t have a soul so I can’t be sure. Why do you ask?” Dean murmured, pressing his face against Sam’s hair and inhaling the boy’s scent. Yet another thing about Sam that calmed Dean down. “Because I think yours exists not only inside your body but inside mine too. I think you left a piece behind when you were inside of me and now it’s embedded into my soul forever”, Sam whispered, his voice soft and strangled, causing weird, unexplainable feelings to course through Dean’s body.

“That’s sweet, Sammy, but like I said, I don’t have a soul”, Dean whispered, wishing for the first time in his life that it was a lie, wishing that he actually possessed something good inside of him that Sam could always feel inside of himself as well. Something for Sam to love. “When we first met, you thought you hated me. Not sure you’re the expert on knowing stuff”, Sam scoffed, turning his head to give Dean a wicked grin. “Well what it’s worth, I hope you’re right”, Dean sighed, kissing the top of Sam’s adorable mop of hair Dean had grown to love. Like everything else about the boy. “You’re a lot more soulful than a lot of people I’ve met. As far as I’m concerned, if someone like me has a soul, then you do too”, Sam whispered, entwining his fingers with Dean’s, lacing them together like he had no intensions of ever letting go. “Sure, angel, whatever you say”, Dean finally gave in. If Sam wanted to believe that Dean had a soul, who was he to deny the boy? 

They stayed quiet for a long time, just breathing the same air, almost molded together, Sam’s head resting against Dean’s chest and Dean’s hand petting Sam’s hair absent-mindedly. Dean took a look outside and realized it was already getting dark. He had no idea where the time had gone, it had been a morning just a moment ago. Dean knew if he was to get the stuff he wanted, he would have to get a move on. “Sam”, Dean whispered softly. Sam turned to look at Dean with a questioning look. “I need to get going. You gotta help me with the Devil’s trap downstairs, come on baby”, Dean said and with a last kiss on Sam’s forehead he got up.

Sam stretched and yawned for a long time but followed suit. They walked downstairs where Dean dug out all the anti-demon weapons and amulets he could find and laid them on the coffee table. Sam was sitting on the armrest of the couch, smoking a cigarette and lazily observing Dean, writing a list of books he wanted. When Dean was sure he had nothing else hidden in the cabin, he walked up to Sam who was still sitting on the armrest and gently wrapped his hand behind Sam’s neck. “You’re safe here, Sammy. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. If someone tries, just call for me and I’ll be here, I’ll always be by your side. Like you said, I’m embedded into your soul, Sammy, now and forever. I’m part of you and you are part of me”, Dean whispered roughly. 

He swallowed hard as Sam’s hazel eyes observed him keenly. “I love you”, Sam whispered, lowering his gaze, unable to look Dean in the eye and spill his heart out to him. Dean lifted Sam’s chin up with his thumb, the rest of his hand still behind Sam’s neck. Dean pressed a soft, reassuring kiss against Sam’s lips, their skin lingering together, unwilling to let go of each other. Dean withdrew, staring Sam in the eyes, this time Sam staring right back at him. “I love you too, Sammy”, Dean whispered, letting his eyes linger before kissing Sam on the forehead and straightening himself up. 

“I gotta go, Sammy, I’ll be back as soon as possible. Watch TV, eat something, smoke your lungs out, do whatever as long as you don’t go outside, got it?” Dean said, his tone commanding and he saw that Sam didn’t like it. Clearly the only place Sam liked to be bossed around was in bed. “Yes, daddy”, Sam said, squinting his eyes menacingly and blowing smoke on Dean’s face. “Arrogant little fuck”, Dean scoffed but it came out too affectionate to sound even remotely mean. 

“Take this”, Dean said, digging out a pendant from his pocket he slipped around Sam’s neck before Sam had time to resist. Sam took the amulet in his hand and observed it closely. “What is it?” he finally asked. “Anti-possession charm. No demon is able to get inside you as long as you’re wearing that”, Dean said. A wicked smile formed on Sam’s face. “So, if I wanna punish you, all I have to do is wear this and there’s no way you can get inside of me?” Sam asked, biting on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, acting all serious. Dean took the cigarette from Sam’s hand and stomped it under his boot. Then he pushed Sam back until the boy was laying on the couch, trapped under Dean. Dean’s eyes turned black as he stared at Sam who was sprawled over the worn-out couch like a poster boy for all the sinful acts the devil had ever invented. 

“Doesn’t really work like that, angel”, Dean murmured roughly. “Good, because then I wouldn’t wear it. You’re welcome inside me whenever you want, Dean”, Sam murmured back. Dean’s hand slipped under Sam’s shirt, caressing Sam’s stomach and flanks. Sam’s skin turned into goosebumps and the boy moaned contently. “Fuck me, Dean”, Sam whispered roughly, yanking at Dean’s short-cropped hair, his blunt fingernails leaving crescent shapes at their wake. Dean smiled seductively, lowering himself closer, so close their lips were almost touching but not quite, Dean’s breath ghosting over Sam’s lips. “No”, Dean whispered and before Sam had any idea what had happened, Dean had tucked the amulet inside Sam’s shirt and got up.

Stunned looked Sam sat up and stared as Dean took the list Sam had written, put on his jacket and walked to the door. “Now come on, help me lock you in”, Dean said, throwing Sam a can of red spray paint he had left by the door the last time he had left the cabin. Sam caught the can a lot more effortlessly than Dean would’ve guessed and got up from the couch, still clearly unpleased that Dean had not given the boy what he had wanted. Dean stepped outside and Sam took the spray can, shook it a couple of times and sprayed the Devil’s trap shut. Dean reached out a hand to make sure it was working, pleased to feel his fingers colliding with an invisible forcefield. 

“You’re safe here, Sammy, just stay inside and everything will be fine. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’m gonna drive the car further away from the cabin before I teleport so no one will be able to sense my energy trail”, Dean whispered, smiling so softly it felt like his facial features were fighting against the unfamiliar feeling of such a loving expression. Sam nodded and smiled back as Dean turned around, walked to the car and with one last look he slid inside, started the car and drove off.

**********

It took Dean a couple of hours to get everything he wanted. There were a lot of stuff he couldn’t have gotten from Wal-Mart and he didn’t want to risk taking Sam with him, the boy was a lot safer staying inside those demon wardings and Devil’s traps. Most of the two hours Dean spent driving as he tried to get as far away from the cabin as possible just in case someone was tracing his demonic energy to get to Sam. When Dean parked the car in front of the cabin, it was already pitch black outside, only the dim light coming from the cabin windows shining some light into the darkness. Dean took the two bags he had on the passenger seat and slid out of the car. He locked the doors and turned around to walk to the cabin when a flickering light and a hissing sound made him drop the bags and draw out the demon-killing knife he had hidden inside his jacket.

“Jesus, Dean, that the way you greet the love of your life?” Sam’s voice laughed from the darkness. Sam was sitting on the porch, just nonchalantly smoking a cigarette, leaning against the stairs. Even in the darkness Dean could see Sam’s self-satisfied smirk. Dean tucked the knife back inside his jacket and before Sam knew what had hit him, Dean had the boy pinned against the cabin wall. “You stupid brat, what part of stay inside the fucking cabin didn’t you understand?” Dean growled menacingly but Sam just kept grinning. Dean’s hand was pressed tightly against Sam’s throat, the pressure enough to make Sam’s breath hitch. “Maybe you should’ve fucked me before you left since the only place you can boss me around is in bed”, Sam smirked, not on ounce of fear in the brat’s bravado.

“Fuck you, Sam”, Dean growled, his eyes as black as the night surrounding them. “Yes, please, daddy”, Sam murmured seductively, like Dean practically crushing his windpipe was the best type of foreplay the boy had ever encountered. Dean let go of Sam, giving him one last nasty look before going back to the yard to fetch the bags he had dropped. “Open the devil’s trap”, Dean muttered, his eyes narrowing, warning Sam not to play anymore games or else. Sam rolled his eyes but dug out a demon-killing knife from the waistband of his sweatpants and carved open the edge of the red marking.

As Dean felt the forcefield subsiding, he strutted in and dropped the bags on the coffee table. Sam followed suit, closing the door and flopping down on the couch. “What did ya bring?” Sam asked, eyeing at the brown paper bags with keen interest. “Nothing for little brats who don’t do as they’re told”, Dean scoffed. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes once again. “I went out for a smoke to get some fresh air. Stop acting like I went on a year-long quest looking for demons who wanna get their hands on me”, Sam said. Dean scoffed again.

“Here”, Dean said and threw small package at Sam. Sam caught it with a surprised expression. He looked at the small box suspiciously, glancing at Dean who was clearly waiting for the boy to open it. Sam opened the stiff lid, staring at the contents of the box, his jaw hanging open. “Is this…”. “Heroin, the best money can buy”, Dean said, digging out a small plastic bag and throwing it on the couch next to Sam. Sam was still staring at the fresh needles and a bag of snow white substance in awe. Then his attention turned to the other plastic bag Dean had thrown on the couch. Sam stared at the contents of the see-through bag, his jaw still hanging open in surprise. It was filled with pills, shitload of pills, bunch of joints and a bag of white powder that Sam knew was cocaine even though he had always been too poor to actually afford it.

“Fuck, Dean”, Sam whispered. “Also got the books you wanted and some movies. Oh, and these”, Dean said nonchalantly, taking the other bag and turning it upside down, letting all of its contents to fall on the livingroom table. Sam was once again speechless. There were dildos and butt plugs and handcuffs and whips and vibrators and whatnot in all shapes and sizes and colors. “Wow”, was the only thing Sam could muster at the sight in front of him. Dean approached Sam who was staring the stuff on the table and the contents of the plastic bag in his hands silently. 

“Do you like them?” Dean asked silently, waiting for Sam’s reaction. Finally, Sam seemed to snap out of his haze. He stared at Dean and the happiest smile formed on his face before Sam jumped up and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “I take that as a yes”, Dean smiled and lifted Sam up. The boy wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, nuzzling his face at the curve of Dean’s neck as Dean hoisted him up. “Sorry I was such a brat”, Sam whispered. Dean laughed. “You’re always a brat, Sammy. But believe it or not, I think that might actually be part of your charm. You’re my brat”, Dean whispered almost affectionately.

Sam leaned back in Dean’s arms to look at Dean in the eyes. Dean watched as Sam’s eyes skimmed over his face. Sam’s other hand sneaked its way to Dean’s cheek, softly caressing Dean’s face, Sam’s thumb ghosting over Dean’s lower lip. “I love you”, Sam whispered before kissing Dean heatedly. Sam’s mouth was demanding, it wasn’t asking or shy as Sam’s tongue came out to caress Dean’s lower lip. Dean let his jaw to fall slack and Sam wasted no time pushing his tongue inside Dean’s mouth. Sam’s tongue was hot and slick and the boy was rocking himself in Dean’s arms. Dean sucked slightly on Sam’s tongue, coaxing a moan out of the boy.

Sam straightened his legs and Dean lowered him to the floor. Sam pressed himself against Dean’s chest and sighed contently. Dean lifted his chin up, staring at the boy with menacing look filled with dark secrets and promises. “Mine”, Dean whispered before kissing Sam so softly he hadn’t known a demon was capable of. It was a feather light touch of lips, Dean hands cradling Sam’s face. Dean stared at Sam with the softest smile on his face. “You still wanna cuddle, angel?” Dean asked, mesmerized by the hazel eyes staring at him with such loving admiration it made something shatter inside Dean. A piece inside Dean had broken the moment he had fallen for the boy and it could no longer be fixed. The only thing keeping Dean together anymore was the boy in his arms.

“Yes, please”, Sam said and smiled softly. “You pick a movie and I’ll get us some blankets and pillows from upstairs. And feel free to try the heroin. The dealer told me it’s the best in the market and I think he was telling the truth because I was crushing his esophagus when I asked it”, Dean said and with one last kiss on Sam’s forehead he walked up the stairs.

When Dean came back, Sam was wearing nothing but a hoodie and the lacy underwear they had bought before, laying on the couch, smoking a joint and holding a glass of scotch in his hand. The television was showing a freeze frame of the opening scene of The Texas Chainsaw Massacres. “You didn’t want the heroin?” Dean asked softly. Sam shook his head. “I’ve already found something that makes me feel ten times better than heroin ever did”, Sam whispered, staring at Dean so intently there was no question what Sam meant.  


Dean arranged the pillows against the armrest of the couch and Sam made room for Dean to lay down before he nestled up against the demon, practically laying on top of Dean. Dean pressed play on the remote control and the movie started rolling. Sam offered Dean the glass he was holding and Dean took a grateful sip out of it. Then Sam lifted himself up so his face was on the same level as Dean’s and took a long drag of the joint before sealing their lips together and blowing the smoke into Dean’s mouth. Dean took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell of the smoke as well as Sam’s lips against his own.

The spent the whole night just lying there, drinking scotch and smoking joints and cigarettes, blowing smoke into each other’s mouths, followed with slow, languid kisses that were laced with feelings deeper that either of them had ever felt.


End file.
